Be My Valentine
by ILSVB
Summary: Que pasaría si tuvieras un admirador secreto acercandose la fecha de san valentin y que sea alguien que de verdad sueñas con él... bueno a Bella le sucede esto y espero que les guste
1. ¿Realidad o fantasía?

Prefacio

¿Alguna vez han soñado, cuando se acerca la fecha del día de San Valentín tener un admirador secreto, o que si hay un baile pronto, la pareja que te toca sea el chico más guapo de la escuela, que para ti es como un amor platónico… qué pasaría si estos sueños se volvieran realidad…se la creerían…?

Cap1 ¿Realidad o fantasía?

Está bien, lo admito, soy una masoquista, ¿por qué tenía que amarlo?, era tan injusto mi corazón, a pesar de que él era de lo más indiferente conmigo, mi tonto corazón no me dejaba libre del amor hacia él.

Es Edward Cullen de quién hablo, es que era tan perfecto y guapo, y yo… yo era una niña estúpida por quererlo, digo sinceramente, ¿quién querría estar con una chica como yo? Torpe, propensa a los accidentes, un desastre total para los deportes, hasta para caminar era un desastre.

Pero cada vez que lo veía, que pasaba a lado mío, mis piernas me temblaban y sentía mariposas en el estómago, sentía que me transportaba a un lugar donde yo podía ser tan perfecta como lo era él, que podía tomarlo de la mano, abrazarlo y besar sus hermosos labios. Todo en él era perfección, alto, con ojos dorados, una sonrisa blanca, con un cuerpazo, inteligente, bueno para los deportes, rico… era simplemente PERFECTO.

Se acercaba el baile de San Valentín, pero este año quisieron hacerlo más interesante, era por sorteo, los chicos eran los que iban por el papel de la chica que les tocaba como pareja, claro de chicos y chicas de la misma generación, no podía ser de generaciones diferentes, a mi me daba igual de todos modos yo creo que no asistiré, pero había excepciones, las personas que ya tenían novio o novia no concursaban ya que respetaban a su pareja.

El sorteo era esa misma tarde, después de clases, ya que el baile era en 2 semanas.

-¡Ándale Bella, vamos a ver el sorteo!- me decía esta Ángela, no sabía por qué rayos le hacía caso pero la acompañé a ver el sorteo.

-Mike Newton- anunció el director para que pasara a tomar un papel, fue sorprendente el cambio de actitud de estar ansioso a estar decepcionado, ¿quién le había tocado?

-Jessica Stanley- anunció el director, ya que Mike no quería decir nada, y con razón, Jessica es de las chicas mas vanidosas y desesperante de la escuela, ya que el sorteo era inapelable.

-Tyler Crowdley- anunció otra vez el director, iba igual que Mike, muy feliz y cuando tomó el papel, pues no se decepcionó pero puro cara de ¡¿What?!

-Lauren Mallory- esa niña sí que me odiaba, desde que Tyler me empezó a coquetear ella me miraba con ojos de pistola, pero pues creo que por fin se le hizo el estar con Tyler como pareja.

-Ben Cheney- tomó el papel- Ángela Webber.

Ángela estaba impactada, al voltear a verla estaba en shock, no se lo podía creer, estaba feliz increíblemente feliz.

-Respira Ángela, de verdad felicidades- le dije y respiró, este Ben era como su amor platónico y por suerte ahora iba a ir con él al baile, Dios quisiera tener esa suerte.

-Edward Cullen- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Pensé que tenía novia!, bueno con mi suerte no creo que me toque, ni siquiera recuerdo haber puesto mi nombre.

-Isabella Swan- el sonrió pero no vi más, me quedé peor en shock que Ángela.

-Pero yo ni siquiera puse mi nombre- susurré tratando de respirar.

-Ya lo sé, yo lo puse- me dijo Ángela con una sonrisa.

-Ah ya, oye podemos ir a tomar aire, creo que lo necesito- le dije pero ya estaba empezando a marear, estaba con todos los sentimientos revueltos, no sabía qué sentir, qué pensar, no sabía siquiera si era real.

-¡Qué alguien me pellizque!...¡Auch!- Ángela me había pellizcado, la mire con ojos de enojo pero luego me cambió la cara, no lo podía creer, ¡No era un sueño, era de verdad, mi pareja era Edward Cullen!

Pero al pensar en ello, un instante después me sentí triste, yo no era la indicada para él, es que era tan torpe, que ni siquiera iba a poder bailar con él sin pisarlo y para mí el simple hecho de poder tener la oportunidad de estar con él era un sueño hecho realidad…


	2. La ventana abierta

Cap2 La ventana abierta

POV Bella

El viernes Ángela y yo nos fuimos a Port Angels para comprar nuestros vestidos, Ángela escogió uno rosa muy bonito, pero a mi no me gusta mucho el rosa, y en esa tienda no encontré nada que me gustara, Ángela pagó su vestido y nos fuimos a la tienda de a lado, vi un vestido azul, ¡hermoso!, y lo mejor es que era de mi talla, me lo probé, me enamoré de ese vestido, era perfecto; era largo hasta las rodillas con corte inclinado, recto, con holanes verticales al final del vestido, de tirantes, ya que a mi no me gustaban los estraples.

Pagué el vestido y nos fuimos a cenar, pero no sabía lo que me esperaba ahí…

-Mesa para dos- pidió Ángela, nos sentaron en una mesa en la parte de arriba, en el balcón, me encantaba la vista que daba.

-¿Ya viste quién esta ahí?- me dijo Ángela en un susurro.

-¿Dónde?- yo siempre fui de las chicas más distraídas del mundo.

-Dos mesas a tu derecha- las instrucciones de Ángela, siempre me servían.

-¡Edward!- creo que lo dije muy alto, a pesar de que no lo grité, él volteó y me sonrió.

No sabía en donde esconderme, me había escuchado y yo solo podía sentir como el color me llegaba a las mejillas como fuego.

Poco a poco se acercó, Ángela se sacó de onda también, aunque ella seguía del mismo color, yo en cambio me sentía como manzana.

-Hola Ángela, hola Bella- nos saludó. ¡¿Sabía mi nombre?! Digo Ángela era obvio porque lleva toda su vida en la misma escuela, pero yo, no lo podía creer.

-Hola- dijo Ángela con toda la naturalidad.

-Hola Ed…ward- que me estaba pasando, con todos los chicos en la escuela podía saludarlos normal, pero él era distinto.

-Me tengo que ir, nos vemos el lunes, adiós- nos dijo Edward, solo pude levantar la mano para despedirme, las palabras no salían.

-Adiós, cuídate- dijo Ángela, claro no era Ben quien estaba enfrente de ella, sino Edward, y para ella, él era como otro chico pero para mí… era mi príncipe azul.

Cenamos y nos fuimos a mi casa, Ángela se quedó a dormir ahí.

Pero ya un simple enamoramiento se estaba volviendo una obsesión, en la noche, cuando ya estaba dormida Ángela, me desperté al sentir que el aire frío entraba por la ventana, me paré y en la orilla de la ventana estaba una rosa con un listón azul, ¿cómo había llegado eso ahí?...


	3. Admirador o Acosador

Cap 3 Admirador o Acosador

Fui a poner la rosa en agua y regresé a dormirme, dejé la rosa en mi buró, no sabía cómo había llegado eso ahí, pero lo averiguaría, iba a ser toda una Sherlock en el asunto. Me dormí, al despertar Ángela seguía dormida, faltaba poco para que sonara mi despertador así que lo apagué, al despertar me acordé de la rosa, y ahora que vi el jarrón no era solo una sino 2 rosas, creo que me estaba volviendo loca, pero capaz que eran dos y ni cuenta me había dado de ello.

Me metí a bañar, al salir Ángela ya estaba despierta, se metió a bañar y bajé a hacer el desayuno.

-Oye que bonitas rosas tienes en tu buró, ayer en la noche no las vi, o eso creo, estaba tan cansada que ni cuenta me di- me dijo Ángela, sonriente se sentó a desayunar.

Mmm, no sabía si decirle o no, preferí omitirlo.

-¿Vamos al cine hoy?- le pregunté tratando de desviar el tema, porque lo de las rosas me daba un poco de miedo pero al mismo tiempo me ponía feliz.

-¡Claro! Hay una película de terror que quiero ver- a mi no me gustaban tanto de esas películas, se me hacen muy falsas, pero bueno si Ángela quería verla, esta bien, le tocaba elegir esta vez la película. Terminamos de desayunar y nos fuimos al cine. La película estuvo malísima, aunque Ángela estaba aterrada, yo me moría del aburrimiento.

Al salir nos encontramos con Alice y Jasper, aunque no los he tratado mucho, Alice se me hace muy linda, aunque Jasper me da un poco de miedo, nunca lo veo sonreír, o no mucho.

-Hola Bella- me dijo Alice con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, ella siempre estaba sonriendo, igual tenía los ojos dorados, como los hermanos Cullen.

-Hola Alice- la saludé de regreso sonriendo también.

-¿Quieren tomar un café?-nos dijo muy linda ella- aunque creo que la cafeína le va a hacer daño a Ángela, está muy nerviosa, ¿por qué estás así?

-Es que acabamos de ver una película de terror, la nueva de vampiros y ¡me dio miedo!- Ángela ya estaba hasta temblando.

-¿No te dio miedo a ti también Bella?- me dijo Alice muy intrigada.

-No, la verdad no, muy pocas cosas me asustan- le dije, pero pues lo que me estaba asustando en es momento es que Ángela se desmayara, o le pasara algo malo- creo que mejor llevo a Ángela a su casa para que descanse.

-Esta bien, ya será otro día, cuídense, adiós- se despidió de nosotras y se fue con Jasper agarrada de la mano.

Nos fuimos de ahí y llevé a Ángela a su casa, la dejé ya tranquila en su cuarto escuchando música y me fui a mi casa.

Al llegar y subir a mi cuarto había algo que realmente no me esperaba…

Estaba en shock, ahora el jarrón tenía 4 rosas más, 6 rosas en mi jarrón, a lado del jarrón había un león de peluche, ¡estaba tan lindo y apapachable! Pero cómo había llegado eso ahí, no creo que mi papá me lo haya traído, tampoco creo que lo haya hecho Jacob, por más confianza que tenga con él, no creo que se podría atrever a entrar a mi cuarto y darme un león, a parte él odiaba los leones, no sé por qué, pero siempre los ha odiado.

-Esto ya me está poniendo más nerviosa de lo normal, pero creo que es algo inofensivo, solo son unas flores y un peluche, de seguro me las enviaron y mi papá los dejó en mi cuarto, ¡tal vez tenía un admirador secreto! ¡Qué emoción!- sonreí y me fui a acostar y me puse a escuchar música y abrazar mi leoncito.

Al poco rato me quedé dormida, y deje la ventana cerrada para que el aire frío no me despertara, soñé tan bonito esa noche, soñé que estaba en un prado de fantasía, tenía una vista preciosa, tan colorida, tan llena de vida, que podía sentir que yo estaba ahí de verdad, de repente sentí algo frío me tocaba la mejilla, pero en mi sueño estaba el sol a lo alto, hacía calor, ¿por qué sentía que algo frío me tocaba?, no había nadie ahí.

Me desperté y vi que ya era hora que me parara, ya era tardeson, había dormido mucho, lo que casi nunca me pasaba, pero fue tan lindo el sueño, no me lo podía creer, quería hasta intentar dibujar ese paisaje, pero yo era malísima, le iba a pedir a Ángela o alguno de los chicos que lo hiciera con base en lo que le describiera, de verdad quería tenerlo en dibujo.

Me levanté, y para mi sorpresa ya no había mas rosas, creo que mi admirador quiso descansar el domingo, o ¿no?, al abrir mi closet encontré un CD, pero qué rayos, que hacía eso ahí, lo tomé y vi que no tenía nota ni nada, ni siquiera tenía la lista de canciones que pudo haber grabado.

Lo dejé sobre mi cama para bañarme y ya después poder escucharlo con calma. Salí y me bajé a desayunar, al terminar subí y puse el CD en mi mp3 y me puse a escucharlo.

Tenía las siguientes canciones:

Cualquier forma de amor de los Claxons

Love Story de Taylor Swift

Amor inmenso de Nek

Please be mine de Jonas Brothers

El amor comienza de Camila

A labio dulce de Iskander

Dos enamorados.- de Dulce María

Se supone de Luis Fonsi

Es que no puedo olvidarte.- MDO

Cantar en tu boca de Carlos Ballesteros

The rose de Westlife

Aquí estoy yo de Luis Fonsi y otros.

I'll be there de Westlife

When I see you smile.- Uncle Sam

Acércate de Osé

Truly madly deeply de Savage Garden

Beautiful soul de Jesse Mcartney

I'd do anything de simple plan

True de Ryan Cabrera

I'll be de Edwin McCain

Angel de Shaggy

With you de Chris Brown

Te amo de Alexander Acha

Había canciones que me transportaban, sentía un mar de sentimientos dentro de mí, en cada canción soltaba un suspiro pensando en mi príncipe azul, Edward, eso me recordó que le tenía que llamar a Ángela para que viéramos cómo nos íbamos a peinar y para que me ayudara a aprender a bailar aunque fuera un poco.

-¿Bueno?, ¿Ángela?, hola oye quería saber si puedo ir a tu casa o tu a la mía para ver lo de los peinados y ver si me podías enseñar a bailar- lo último me apenó mucho, pero de verdad no quería ser una torpe en el baile. –Está bien entonces te espero a las 5 en mi casa, voy a salir a comprar unas botanas para pasar el rato también, Ok, un beso bye.

Cogí las llaves de mi camioneta y me fui a la tienda a comprar botana, papas y dip, estaba ¡tan nerviosa, ansiosa y feliz por el baile!, que cuando iba quise alcanzar una bolsa de cacahuates que estaba en el estante de arriba por más que me estiré no alcance, me resbalé y casi me doy con la cara en el piso, unas manos frías me agarraron de la cintura evitando que me diera un golpazo.

-¿Estás bien?, mira ten- era Edward, se me fue un nudo a la garganta de la pena que me daba tanta torpeza de mi parte pero me alegraba que hubiera estado ahí para salvarme de un buen golpe.

-Sip, gracias.- le dije con toda la naturalidad que pude, pero mi corazón latía tan rápido que sentía que tarde o temprano se iba a salir de mi cuerpo.

-¿Necesitas algo más?, Te acompaño.- tanta caballerosidad y amabilidad me sorprendía en un chico de esta época, de esos ya no había.

-Creo que no, ya llevo todo, gracias.- no quería que se molestara ni nada, además ya se me estaba haciendo tarde, ya eran 3:30 y Ángela llegaría a las 4:00.

-Está bien, nos vemos mañana en la escuela, cuídate.- sonrió y me dio un beso en la mejilla, ahora si sentía que me iba a dar un ataque, sus labios estaban fríos pero no me importó, fue tan lindo su gesto que solo pude sonreír, y en un instante ya no estaba ahí.

Pagué la mercancía y la subí en la camioneta, me subí en el asiento del conductor, para mi sorpresa, otra en este día, había otra rosa en el asiento del copiloto y un paquete de kisses, ¿había dejado la camioneta abierta del lado del copiloto?, ya no se si era un admirador secreto o un acosador.


	4. La canción

Cap 5 La canción

POV Bella

Me fui a la casa, bajé la mercancía y subí a mi cuarto a dejar la rosa en el jarrón y los chocolates junto con mi leoncito en mi cama. Ángela llegó al poco rato y empezamos a ver posibles peinados, yo terminé con rulos, y Ángela con un chongo, claro poniendo estilo, como su vestido era estraples tenía que tener el cabello recogido.

Al empezar las clases de baile, no sé cómo no desesperé a Ángela, es que yo era un tronco para el baile, si me ponía una canción electrónica bailaba aunque no sabía como hacerlo, Ángela me dio unos tips en este baile.

-En un vals o una canción tranquila solo balancéate- me dijo Ángela- además yo creo que si Edward saber bailar, te va a llevar muy bien por la pista de baile.

-El problema no son las canciones lentas, sino las rápidas- yo estaba en shock es que no sabía que hacer si Edward bailaba conmigo una canción rápida de verdad iba a ser un desastre. Ya había pisado a Ángela como 10 veces.

-No te preocupes, Edward aguantará, es fuerte- me decía Ángela con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja para animarme, y lo logró y con eso vino también el que yo me sonrojara, después de un rato agarré el ritmo y ya no sufrí tanto pero me tropecé y me pegué con la mesa cerca del televisor.

-Bueno ya fue mucho por hoy, vamos a descansar- estaba de verdad cansada, Ángela también, nos sentamos y nos pusimos a ver la televisión.

Acabamos de ver la película de Orgullo y Prejuicio, ¡me encantaba esa película!, era una historia de amor increíble, me encantaba el Señor Darcy, pero bueno, me levanté del sillón, Ángela se había quedado dormida, creo que sí la agoté, la ayudé a que se recostara bien, y le puse una cobija, llamé a su casa para pedir permiso que se quedara a dormir conmigo y que mañana temprano pasábamos por sus cosas de camino a la escuela, su mamá me dijo que no había problema.

Cuando estaba limpiando la mesa, oí el timbre sonar, dejé las cosas en la cocina para poder atender a la puerta pero cuando abrí, no había nadie, al mirar abajo, ví que había otra rosa, y debajo de ella estaba un papel, era la letra de una canción pero la leía y no era conocida para mí.

Eres la luz, que ilumina mis noches

Eres la princesa de mi cuento de hadas,

Yo no sabía el significado de amar,

Llegaste a mi vida

Y le diste no solo significado

A la palabra amor,

Le diste significado a mi existencia.

Tu mirada tierna y segura,

Tu sonrisa alegre y sincera,

No hay nadie más

Que al verla o sentirla cerca

Haga mi mundo temblar

Como lo haces tú.

Yo no sabría que hacer

Sin ti mi vida no tiene sentido

Eres todo para mí

Tu me haces sentir vivo

Me das las fuerzas que necesito

Me das el valor y coraje para enfrentar los problemas.

Mi alma te pertenece,

Mi corazón es tuyo para siempre

y con sólo mirarte a los ojos

Se que te amará hasta la muerte.

Tu amor puede hacerme olvidar

los dolores del pasado,

y sumergirme en la inmensa alegría

del presente.

Yo no sabría que hacer

Sin ti mi vida no tiene sentido

Eres todo para mí

Tu me haces sentir vivo

Me das las fuerzas que necesito

Me das el valor y coraje para enfrentar los problemas.

Por eso al final

Se que tu serás mi ángel protector

Mi niña adorada

Mis ojos son tu mirada,

Me tienes atrapado

Basta con verte

para que un universo de sensaciones

despierte como fiera dentro de mi,

hace y deshace mi corazón...

me hace perder la razón.

Por último

Hay dos palabras

Con qué describir este sentimiento

Que me invade y me vuelve loco

Te amo, y por siempre lo haré.

Estaba hermosa la canción, lloraba de la emoción, en definitiva tenía un admirador, pero ¿quién podía ser? Mañana en la escuela averiguaría quien era…

Nos despertamos temprano Ángela y yo, nos bañamos, primero yo, para que al salir arreglara mis cosas y prepara el desayuno, Ángela se bañó después, bajó y desayunamos juntas. Tomé mi mochila y las llaves de mi camioneta y nos fuimos a la casa de Ángela, yo la esperé en la camioneta mientras ella entraba a su casa a cambiarse de ropa y coger su mochila, no tardó más de 10min y nos fuimos a la escuela.

No le había dicho nada aún sobre las rosas, el león, los chocolates ni la canción; la verdad no sabía ni que pensar y si le contaba no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar. Preferí seguir guardándomelo. Estacioné la camioneta y nos bajamos.

-Nos vemos en el salón, tengo que ir por un libro a la biblioteca.- me dijo Ángela ya de lejos, estaba yo tan distraída que ni cuenta me había dado de lo rápido que se bajó ella, o de lo lento que me estaba bajando yo.

Tomé mi mochila de la parte de atrás de la camioneta y me disponía a ir al salón cuando por culpa de mi torpeza, tiré mi estuche, no había cerrado bien mi mochila, que coraje, se había mojado, esta el piso mojado y ahora mi estuche también lo estaba.

Me agaché a recogerlo y al levantarme vi que alguien estaba parado enfrente de mi.

-¿Algún problema? ¿Te ayudo en algo?- era Edward, ese chico de verdad no sabía como aprecia en los momentos mas oportunos.

-No, ninguno, estoy bien- pero por andar embobada con su sonrisa, al dar el paso, pise mal y casi me caigo en el charco, Edward otra vez me salvó.

-¡Cuidado! ¿Estas bien?- me dijo preocupado, yo solo sentía que el color llegaba a mis mejillas y mi corazón se aceleraba, yo y mi torpeza.

-Sip, gracias- estaba roja como manzana y mi corazón cada segundo latía más y más rápido.

-Ven te acompaño a tu clase- me dijo con ternura, y me cargó mi mochila, yo estaba tan embobada que no podía negarle nada.

Llegamos a mi salón, que mala suerte que él no estuviera en mi misma clase, solo lo tenía en biología.

-Nos vemos en descanso- me susurró en el oído, me dio mi mochila, me besó la mejilla y se fue. Mis piernas no me respondían, Ángela tuvo que ir por mí a la puerta para que reaccionara.

-¡No lo puedo creer, Edward te besó la mejilla! Pero, ¡¿qué te dijo?! ¿Bella? ¡Reacciona!- me decía Ángela, pero cómo quería que reaccionara si yo me sentía en el cielo, la verdad no puse atención a la clase, lo que quería es que llegara la hora del descanso.

-¿Bella?- me dijo Mike, no se que cara tenía yo pero me vió y se echó a reír.- ¿Bella? ¡Cierra la boca! Se te va a meter una mosca- Todos estaban riéndose, ya había terminado la clase, me sonrojé y les dije que tenía que ir a mi casillero que al rato nos veíamos.

Eran 10min de plazo entre cada clase así que me daba tiempo perfecto para ir a mi casillero a tomar mi cuadernos de la siguiente clase. Lo abrí y encontré para mi sorpresa en un globo transparente con otra rosa adentro y una oveja abrazando la rosa. Me encantó el detalle de la oveja, se me hacían muy tiernas a parte hacía juego con mi leoncito. Voltee a ver si había alguien cerca, pero el pasillo estaba más desierto que nada, ya era mi octava rosa y no sabía si de verdad era él quien me las había dado, y san Valentín era en dos días, y el baile era el sábado.

Me fui a mi siguiente clase, ¡estaba tan emocionada!, porque mi admirador era de mi escuela, eso descartaba totalmente a Jacob.; y quizás tal vez quizás sea quien yo creía que era, más bien quien yo quería que fuera.

Igual que en la primera no pude poner atención a la clase, solo podía pensar en el almuerzo, tocaron, se me pasó rapidísimo la clase y para mi sorpresa o para un nuevo ataque de aceleración a mi corazón, Edward estaba en la puerta esperándome, esto ya era demasiado, ahora mi corazón se podía acelerar en un instante, solo con verlo.

Caminé lo más natural que pude hacia la puerta, me acompañó a dejar mis cosas a mi casillero, y aproveché para tomar mis libros de la próxima hora clase, la de biología. Fuimos a la cafetería, solo tomé una manzana, no tenía antojo de otro cosa, y nos sentamos en una mesa vacía, no quería estar en la misma mesa con Jessica, y Ángela estaba sentada con Ben en una mesa a parte y no quería interrumpir.

Me retiró la silla, yo sentía todas las miradas de la escuela en mí, pero no me importó mientras él estuviera conmigo.

-¿Lista para el sábado?- me dijo Edward sonriendo, esa sonrisa no sabía lo que le hacía a mi corazón, el era el único chico que podía hacer que mi corazón se acelerara y se detuviera al mismo tiempo.

-Define lista- no sé por qué dije eso, pero pues que más daba sólo el me escuchaba, además se me hacía fácil hablar con el, claro mientras no dijera algo que me hiciera sonrojar.

-Mmm..... pues en mi opinión, estoy muy emocionado, además mi pareja es la chica más linda y guapa del colegio- No se me cayó la mandíbula porque la tenía pegada pero sino yo creo que ya se me hubiera caído al piso, ¿él dijo eso, de verdad? ¿Y si le seguía el juego?

Tal vez llegaba a decir algo interesante sobre aquel asunto, pues haber lo intentaría haber si no era yo quién metía la pata, pero ya sería otro día porque el timbre ya había sonado para ir a clase de biología y aunque él se sentaba junto a mí, no íbamos a poder platicar con libertad.

En la clase de biología tampoco me pude concentrar, Edward estaba callado ni hacía nada, pero yo estaba en la luna, pensando en si él era quien me daba los regalos o no, de verdad quería que fuera él, pero no quería ilusionarme demasiado en ello porque si al final no era él la caída me iba a doler muchísimo, eso me hizo entristecer un poquito pero después me acordé que quien fuera la persona había sido muy linda en darme esos regalos y con eso debía ser afortunada.

Terminó la clase y guardé mis cuadernos, ya iba a salir cuando siento que alguien toma mi mano, una mano fría.

-Bella, nos vemos en la salida, ¿va?- me dijo Edward y me mostró esa sonrisa a la cual yo no le podía negar nada, solo pude asentir con la cabeza, caminamos hasta la puerta del gimnasio y se fue.

Como siempre mi torpeza en los deportes se dio a notar en la clase de gimnasia, hoy nos tocaba jugar quemados, pero Mike me servía de escudo humano, bueno eso fue hasta que lo quemaron, y ya no había nadie que se ofreciera a protegerme, entonces Jessica lanzó el balón y me pegó en el brazo, eso me dolió, pero era mejor para mi porque ya no tendría que jugar.

Gracias a Dios acabó la clase y me pude ir a cambiar, tomé mis cosas y vi que Edward estaba en la puerta, en un instante tomó mi mochila, fue tan rápido que ni siquiera me dio tiempo de reaccionar.

-Pero…qué…no tienes que…-no sabía que decir, me tomó por sorpresa.

-Calma Bella, respira- me dijo Edward con una sonrisa pícara, ¿por qué sacaba esa sonrisa?, primero me toma por sorpresa y me saca de onda y ahora hacía que mi corazón se acelerara, pero que aguante de mi corazón, ya iban varias veces que él lo descontrolaba en un segundo.-Bueno vámonos.

-Está bien- dije y solté un suspiro, no le podía negar nada.

Al llegar al estacionamiento me iba a dirigir de camino a mi camioneta cuando siento que Edward me toma de la mano y me voltea hacia él.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- me dijo con una voz que nunca le había escuchado que me derritió en ese momento el corazón y si a parte de eso le añaden su sonrisa pícara, pues me quedé embobada.

-Pues a mi camioneta… ¿Por?- que quería que le dijera, solo se me ocurrió decirle eso.

-Pues porque aun no quiero dejarte ir- mmm... pues no lo hagas, lo pensé en mi mente tan fuerte que pensé que mi cerebro explotaría.

-Pero… ya todos se están yendo, no me digas que te quieres quedar en la escuela- le dije con una cara entre sorpresa, broma y misterio.

-No, más bien pensaba en que fuéramos a dar una vuelta tú y yo…solos- me lo dijo con su voz normal, pero el "solos" me lo susurró al oído, como para que nadie más escuchara.

-¿A dónde?- quería ir pero no me gustaba ir con alguien sin saber el lugar a donde vamos a ir.

-A dónde tu quieras- esta bien algo a mi favor, podría dejar mi camioneta e irme con él, a…. mmm no sé pero lo pensaría en el camino.

-Ya sé… que te parece que dejo mi camioneta y mi mochila en mi casa, pasas por mí y nos vamos a…- no sé pero capaz que a él se le ocurría algo, creo que sí, su gesto me lo decía.

-Ver una película y cenar- sonaba bien, me convenció asentí con la cabeza y me dirigí a mi camioneta, ya no había nadie, ya todos se habían ido, y según yo… Edward se había quedado por su coche, pero no, volteé y él ya estaba a lado mio para abrirme la puerta, ¡Que raro! Ya en estas épocas nadie lo hacía, pero para que me quejo fue algo lindo.

-Nos vemos al rato- me dijo Edward y ya una vez que subí cerró mi puerta, me dijo adiós con la mano.

Llegué a mi casa, pero me había acordado que había dejado mi ovejita y mi rosa en mi casillero.

-¡Maldita sea! Tendré que regresar- tomé las llaves de mi camioneta y me disponía a subirme cuando vi que un volvo plateado de estacionaba enfrente de mi casa… y ahora… ¿qué hago?


	5. Casi un beso

Cap8 Casi un beso

-Hola Bella- me dijo Edward acercándose a donde yo estaba, peroro no pude decir nada, estaba en shock.

-Bella… ¿estás bien?- me dijo Edward co una cara de preocupación que me dio mucha ternura y me sacó de mi trance.

-Sí, es solo que yo no pensé que tu fueras a venir tan temprano- le dije mientras sentía como mis mejillas empezaban a tener un color más rosa del normal.

-Ah, es que pensaba en que fuéramos al cine, y luego a cenar- me dijo pero yo no podía penar en nada, ¿y mi ovejita?, no quería dejarla en la escuela, pero es que me la vivo totalmente en la distracción.

-Ah…mmm…- es lo único que pude decir.

-¿No te gusta la idea?- me dijo Edward un poco preocupado.

-Sí me gusta, es solo que olvidé algo en la escuela, y pues quería ir allá antes de que llegaras- no le podía mentir, pero y ahora ¿qué diría él?

-Ah ok, si quieres vamos a la escuela rápido y luego nos vamos al cine- me dijo con su sonrisa curveada, me fascinaba esa sonrisa, pero no le podía decir eso, solo me sonrojé y asentí. Le dije que iba por algo y salía. Fui a mi cuarto y tome una bolsa blanca que era bastante grande, no exagerada, lo normal, eran las de moda, así que Edward no sospecharía, o eso espero. Metí mi celular, y mi cartera, no pesaba nada mi bolsa, pero no quería que se notara que estaba vacía, así que también metí un suéter blanco.

Salí y Edward me esperaba en el mismo lugar, me sonrió y caminamos hacia su coche, me sorprendió su caballerosidad al abrirme la puerta, ese chico es simplemente PERFECTO y yo pues era una chica de lo más sencilla, sin ningún chiste, mas que el de ser torpe.

Llegamos a la escuela, le dije que esperara que no me tardaba, el asintió y se quedó ahí, fui a mi casillero y tomé mi ovejita y mi rosa, pero cuando la tomé sentía que alguien me miraba pero cuando volteé no había nadie, era algo raro, pero no importa, saqué mi suéter y metí mi ovejita y la rosa con mucho cuidado, aunque no se si aguante la rosa, ya veré como me las ingenio.

Me puse el suéter en los hombros, cerré mi casillero y me fui directo al coche de Edward, no vi más coches así que sí me sorprendí de sentir que alguien me estuviera observando pero de seguro era algo de mi imaginación, o de los nervios de la cita, espero no hacer algo que moleste a Edward porque el baile era el sábado y quería que fuera algo especial, sin ningún tipo de remordimiento ni nada.

Me fui al coche de Edward, se bajó y me volvió a abrir la puerta, que lindo y amable es. Me subí y nos fuimos al cine, vimos una película tipo romanticomedia, se llamaba "A él no le gustas tanto" me encantó la película, pero había cosas en las que me identificaba muy seguido, parece que a Edward también le gustó la película, porque a cada rato se reía, yo también pero cuando volteaba y lo veía, se veía tan guapo sentado ahí riendo, que me sonrojaba.

Terminó la película y nos fuimos a cenar, yo pensaba que íbamos a ir al mismo restaurante done me lo encontré la otra vez, pero no, era uno que yo no conocía, se estacionó, y cuando iba a abrir la puerta, él ya estaba afuera abriéndola para que yo me bajara, me tendió la mano y la tomé y bajé del auto; de camino a la entrada del restaurante Edward no había soltado mi mano, su mano estaba fría, de seguro porque tenía frío o algo, todavía era febrero y hacía un poco de frío, pero no me importó, no lo solté.

Entramos y Edward pidió una mesa, estábamos en un lugar muy cómodo, me retiró la silla y me senté, y se sentó enfrente de mí, cuando se sentó, miré sus ojos, dorados, me perdí en ellos hasta que la mesera me tendió la carta y perdí toda conexión con sus ojos, por ahora, me sonroje y me oculté tras la carta para que Edward no me viera tan chapeada.

-Bella- me llamó, bajé la carta y solo pude mirarlo, no sabía qué decir, alargó su mano y tomó la mía que estaba encima de la mesa- te ves muy linda, y estoy ansioso por el sábado- me sonrojé, no supe que contestarle, solo sentía como mi corazón se aceleraba.

-Si… yo también- le dije todavía con un tono nervioso, es que este chico de verdad hacía que mi mundo temblara con solo mirarlo a los ojos o sentir su mano tocando la mía.

-¿Desean ordenar?- nos dijo la mesera, mientras veía embobada a Edward, eso hizo que me pusiera un poco celosa, lo bueno es que él ni le hizo caso, pero el que me siguiera mirando también no era muy bueno, porque cada segundo que pasaba más nerviosa me ponía.

-¿Bella, qué quieres ordenar?- me preguntó Edward todavía mirándome a los ojos.

-Una lasagna y un vaso con agua sola- le dije a la señorita, apartando mi vista de Edward, eso hizo que mi corazón se diera un descanso de estar latiendo rápido.

-¿Y para usted?- le dijo la señorita todavía viendo a Edward.

-Nada gracias- le dijo Edward, volteando a verla por 1seg y regresando su vista hacia mí. La señorita se fue dejándonos otra vez solo a Edward y a mí.

-¿En qué nos quedamos?- me dijo Edward mostrándome esa sonrisa suya que hacia que mi corazón se acelerara mil por segundo.

-En lo del baile del sábado- le dije, yo sentía que ya estaba más roja de lo normal, y eso me hacía enrojecerme más, no sabía que hacer, quité mi mano de la de Edward porque tal vez con lo fría que estaba me bajaba el color, lo hice y solo escuché como Edward se empezaba a reír.

-Te ves muy linda chapeada- me dijo todavía riéndose, solo pude reírme y dejé mi mano otra vez en la mesa, el la volvió a tomar.

-No sabes lo ansioso que estoy de que ya sea sábado, y poder bailar contigo- me dijo sonriéndome, al principio también sonreí pero cuando dijo lo de bailar pues me entristecí un poco.

-Bella, ¿dije algo malo?- me dijo en tono de preocupación, y un poco de tristeza.

-No…es sólo que…yo no sé bailar- le dije todavía preocupada por su reacción, hubo un momento de silencio y eso hizo me tensara, pero Edward lo arregló todo como siempre.

-No te preocupes Bella, el solo estar contigo me hace feliz- me dijo sonriéndome, eso me subió los ánimos, le iba a decir a Ángela que me siguiera enseñando algunos pasos, para defenderme un poco en el baile.

La mesera llegó con nuestros pedidos, bueno más bien el mío ya que Edward no quiso ordenar.

-¿Seguro que no desea algo?- le repitió la mesera, coqueteándole, ahora si me estaba poniendo celosa.

-Seguro, gracias- dijo Edward, con toda la naturalidad y le sonrió. La mesera se fue, pero yo seguía con lo celos de punta, pero ¿por qué?, si ni siquiera era mío ni nada.

-Bella, ¿qué tienes?- me dijo Edward, pero yo no sabía que contestarle, ni modo que le dijera "estoy celosa" o regañarlo por coquetearle o siquiera haberle sonreído.

-Nada- le dije tratando de disimular pero parece que no funcionó, solo se quedó en silencio, creo que arruiné la velada por culpa de mis malditos celos, terminé de cenar, y Edward me miró con una mirada tierna.

-Por favor, perdóname si hice o dije algo malo- me quedé en shock, no sabía que me iba a decir eso, me miró con una mirada suplicante, pero él no había hecho nada malo, fui yo la que se puso celosa.

-No hay nada de qué perdonarte, no hiciste nada malo- le dije mirando a la mesa, Edward se sentó en la silla a lado mío, y colocó sus dedos en mi barbilla para que lo mirar directo a los ojos, tenía que decirle la verdad, aunque eso podía hacerlo enojar, o algo, la verdad no lo conozco tan bien como para saber cómo va a reaccionar.

-Es que… me puse celosa…porque la mesera te coqueteaba y tu le sonreíste- le dije con tono de vergüenza, ahora si me sentía como niña caprichosa, no pude desviar mi mirada de la suya, solo vi como una sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro de Edward.

-Tú eres, y siempre serás la única en mis ojos- me dijo sonriéndome de nuevo, con esa sonrisa perfecta, que hacia que todo a nuestro alrededor desapareciera.

Me sonrojé, era tan lindo, era como un sueño pero 100% real, quitó sus dedos de mi barbilla para tomarme de las manos, él las seguía teniendo frías, eso se me hacía raro ya que en el lugar hacia calor y hasta mis manos ya se habían calentado.

Edward pidió la cuenta y nos fuimos, me abrió la puerta del acompañante y me subí a su coche, era tan cómodo su coche que ahí mismo me podría dormir, pero ¡no!, en qué estaba pensando, creo que ya tanto estar embobada me hacia delirar.

-Bella, gracias por aceptar el salir conmigo- me dijo con un tono dulce, me llevó a mi casa, y me abrió la puerta para que me bajara, me acompañó hasta mi puerta, no sabía si invitarlo a pasar o no, Charlie no había llegado, hoy le tocaba guardia así que iba a llegar hasta la madrugada.

-Edward, ¿quieres pasar?- de verdad quería que dijera que sí, todavía no quería que se acabara nuestra cita, bueno no quería que se fuera tan pronto.

-Sí, gracias- dijo Edward pasando, no pude evitar sonreír, se sentó en el sofá y yo me senté a lado suyo, nos pusimos a ver Orgullo y Prejuicio, me fascinaba esa película, era de lo más romántica, a Edward parecía no disgustarle la película, eso me subía los ánimos, en cuanto acabó la película, se fue. Pero antes de que se fuera me dio un beso en la mejilla, cerré la puerta, pero de repente recordé algo…

¡La flor no la había puesto en agua!, fui por mi bolsa y la flor estaba como si nada, era tan extraño, entonces me di cuenta que en el final del tallo tenía una especia de botellita con agua para alimentar a la flor, no me di cuenta de eso antes, se me hacía muy raro, pero no importa, me alegró que la flor estuviera todavía en perfecto estado.

Subí a mi cuarto y dejé la flor en el jarrón donde estaban las otras 7 flores, se veía tan mágico, lo malo es que el jarrón estaba todo desgastado, eso le quitaba un poco de belleza a las flores pero no tenía otro, saqué también a mi ovejita de mi bolsa y la puse a lado de mi leoncito, se veía tan tiernos, me encantó.

Me cambié de ropa, y me fui a dormir, estaba muy cansada, pero feliz, fue un día mágico para mi, y ya no estaba preocupada por el sábado ahora hasta estaba ansiosa porque ya llegara el día.

Volví a soñar con el prado, que me sentaba en el pasto y sentía como el viento me acariciaba la cara, alguien estaba a lado mío, pero cuando iba a voltear a ver quién era mi despertador sonó, y cuando intenté volver a soñar aunque fueran 5min, ya no pude.

Me levanté, hoy le iba a decir a mis amigos haber si alguien de ellos podía pintar mi prado, porque era tan mágico que lo quería tener en pintura para poder apreciarlo no sólo en mi mente ni en mi sueños, sino también tenerlo ahí para verlo cada vez que no me sienta feliz, que eso sea uno de mis motivos de estar feliz, simplemente porque para mí es un lugar mágico, exista o no, para mí es especial.

Me bañé y me cambié para la escuela, me puse unos jeans, unos tenis blancos y una playera polo azul claro, bajé a desayunar y me fui a la escuela, estaba muy emocionada por ir, ya que bueno, era martes, y solo faltan 4 días para que fuera el gran día.

Llegué a la escuela, bajé de mi camioneta y me fui hacia mi casillero, lo abrí y no había nada, parece que hoy no iban a haber sorpresas, o por ese lugar no, no sabía, pero hubiera o no yo estaba muy feliz, y ansiosa porque fuera última hora para estar con Edward, lo admito estoy enamorada de él, aunque apenas lo conozca, me gusta demasiado para negarlo, peo no me atrevía q decírselo.

Pasaron las clases rápido, llegó la hora del almuerzo, y yo no había visto señal alguna de que Edward hubiera venido, de verdad quería que viniera, el viernes era 14 de febrero y pues aunque el sábado era el baile, yo esperaba encontrarme una que otra sorpresa ese día, pero el que él no hubiera venido me puso un poco triste, de verdad quería verlo, bueno sino pues mañana será otro día.

-Hola Bella- me saludó Ángela muy energética, era tan linda esa chica, la quería mucho.

-Hola Ángela- la saludé y me senté junto a ella, todavía viendo a mi alrededor para ver si había alguna señal de él, pero nada.

Le conté que quería dibujar mi sueño, bueno mi prado y se lo describí, ella lo trató de dibujar en un cuaderno suyo, y aunque se parecía no era 100% mi prado, le di las gracias y guardé el dibujo.

Terminó el almuerzo, me fui a mi clase de biología, pero para mi sorpresa Edward sí había venido, estaba sentado en su lugar, no pude evitar sonreír por el hecho de que él estuviera ahí, entré al salón y me senté en mi lugar.

-Hola Bella- me dijo Edward con su sonrisa deslumbrante que tanto me encantaba, pero mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse y se me había olvidado como respirar, me tranquilicé y traté de tomar aire.

-Hola Edward- le dije ya más tranquila, aunque todavía sentía que mis mejillas estaban de un tono de rosa un poco fuerte, traté de pensar en otra cosa para que se me pasara un poco el color.

La clase comenzó y ya no pudimos platicar ni nada.

_¿Cuáles serán los bailes preferidos de Edward? ¿Quién será mi admirador? ¿Qué pasará el sábado y el viernes? _No pude evitar hacerme todas esas preguntas, la clase estaba muy aburrida y si veía a Edward sabía que mi corazón se iba a empezar a acelerar y mi respiración a cortarse y no quería llamar la atención en plena clase; cuando terminó yo seguía en mis pensamientos ni cuenta me había dado que ya había acabado la clase hasta que Edward me tocó la mejilla.

-Bella, ¿Estás bien?- me preguntó Edward con tono de preocupación, creo que lo preocupaba muy seguido, porque ya había oído esa pregunta ya varias veces.

-¿Eh?, ah si, ¿ya terminó la clase?- le dije, es que estaba en la luna, inmersa en mis pensamientos y el sentir la mano fría de Edward en mi mejilla y el haber escuchado su voz, hizo que saliera de estar en mis pensamientos pero todavía sin saber qué pasaba exactamente en la vida real.

-Bella, ¿en qué tanto piensas?- me dijo riéndose, no en mal plan, se me hizo en un tono tierno, yo nada más me sonrojé.

-Ah, este….mmm…nada- le dije todavía sintiendo que me subía el color a las mejillas.

-Me encanta cuando te sonrojas, te ves muy linda, nos vemos mañana, cuídate, adiós- me dijo todo en un instante y me dio un besó cerca del labio pero sin tocarlo, eso en cierto modo me emocionó pero me puso nerviosa, pero no pude evitar que una sonrisa enorme se dibujara en mi cara, me reí en silencio y me fui hacia mi casillero, para dejar unos libros y recoger otros, los recogí y me fui hacia mi camioneta.

Al llegar a mi casa, preparé la comida, comí y me fui a mi cuarto a hacer mi tarea, el día había sido… simplemente perfecto, ¿mañana que tal sería?


	6. Algo inesperado

Algo inesperado

Esta vez soñé con mi prado, pero un poco diferente, era igual el paisaje, con el viento en mi cara pero esta vez no había nadie a mi lado, solo había una rosa, cuando me desperté revisé mi florero, pero ya no era mi florero, era uno mucho más bonito, combinaba perfecto con las rosas, las conté y seguían siendo 8, pero el florero de verdad me había gustado, eso me emocionó, me bañé rápido, me vestí con unos jeans un poco más oscuros que los de ayer y una blusa roja, desayuné y me fui a la escuela.

Al llegar vi que el volvo de Edward ya estaba ahí, sonreí, me bajé de mi camioneta y tomé mis cosas. Caminé hacia la escuela, fui a mi casillero y ahí me encontré con Ángela.

-Hola Bella- me dijo Ángela.

-Hola Ángela.- le dije, sonriendo.

-Uyy y ¿esa sonrisa? Alguien esta enamorada.- me dijo, eso hizo que me sonrojara, pero era cierto.

-Hay Ángela si supieras….- le dije, todavía sentía la alegría de la cita del lunes y el casi beso de ayer, sentía que este año la semana de San Valentín había sido perfecta, única, y muy romántica, y nada más de pensar en como sería el viernes y el sábado, más alegre me ponía.

-Tierra llamando a Bella.- me dijo Ángela, entre risas- bueno ahora si te pegó duro la semana de San Valentín.

Yo solo suspiré.

-Bueno vámonos a clase.- me dijo Ángela, tomé mis libros y nos fuimos.

Ese día fue de lo más tranquilo, y estaba ansiosa porque ya fuera la hora del almuerzo para ver a Edward, pero cuando pensaba en eso el tiempo se me pasaba lento, pero no importaba tarde o temprano iban a tocar para el almuerzo.

Las clases fueron de lo más aburridas, hasta que llegó la clase de literatura, en donde empezamos a hablar sobre las diversas parejas que se enamoran en un libro, Romeo y Julieta, Darcy y Elizabeth (orgullo y prejuicio), Elinor y Edward (sensatez y sentimientos), cuando escuche "Edward" todo mi mundo desapareció, ya no puse atención a la clase, pensaba en la pareja que podríamos formar, eso me hizo sonrojar, estaba muy emocionada porque ya fuera viernes, y más porque ya fuera sábado, el gran día.

Terminó la clase, y era hora del almuerzo, fui a dejar todos mis libros a mi casillero, donde encontré un papel doblado, Ángela se acercó y tuve que guardar el papel en mi mochila, pero estaba sobre intrigada por ver que contenía.

Entramos al comedor, y no vi a Edward, _tal vez esté todavía en clase, o tenga que estudiar, _la verdad no sabía ni lo que estaba pensando.

Fuimos por comida, yo sólo tomé una manzana y un jugo, no quería mucha comida hoy, cuando iba en dirección a la mesa de Ángela, estaba tan distraída que choqué con alguien y casi me caigo de espaldas, pero unas manos frías me atraparon, pensando en que era Edward levante mi mirada con alegría, pero no era Edward era su hermano Emmett.

-Perdón- no sabía que decirle, si de por sí ya me sentía avergonzada ahora más.

-No te preocupes Bella, ¿estás bien?- me dijo Emmett con una sonrisa tipo niño travieso.

-Sip, gracias- no sabía que más decirle, me acomodé la blusa y ya me iba cuando otra vez siento que algo frío me detiene, y ahora pensando en que era Emmett de nuevo, volteo y ahora sí era Edward.

-Bella, ¿a dónde vas?- me dijo Edward con esa sonrisa tan perfecta que tenía.

-Pues….yo…amm…- no sabía que decirle, ya mis mejillas había sobrepasado el color rojo.

-¿Almorzamos juntos?- me dijo Edward, en un tono de dulzura que no me pude resistir, asentí y nos fuimos a una mesa apartada.

-Hola Bella- escuché una voz detrás de mí que me había saludado pero no la reconocí hasta que volteé y vi que era la hermana de Edward, Alice, sino me equivoco.

-Hola…Alice- le dije, esperando no haberme equivocado en su nombre. Se acercó a mí y me dio un abrazo, después le susurró algo al oído a Edward, y se fue, caminando, como que dando saltitos, para mí ella se me figuraba como una bailarina.

Cuando creí que ya se había ido gritó desde la puerta.

-Adiós Bella- me dijo, moviendo su mano de un lado a otro. Solo pude levantar mi mano y fingir una sonrisa, a mí nunca me había gustado llamar la atención pero después del grito de Alice sentía que todas las miradas estaban encima de mí.

-Bella…hahaha… me encanta cuando te sonrojas- me dijo Edward riendo, su risa era tan linda, que no me molestaba que se riera, pero hizo que mis mejillas se tiñeran de un color más rojo de lo normal, y sentía como mi corazón se aceleraba, y se me cortaba la respiración.

_Eso de pensar y respirar no es lo tuyo Bella. _Me dijo mi conciencia como en burla.

Después de unos segundos que seguí sin poder respirar Edward se preocupó.

-¡¿Bella, estás bien?, perdón no era mi intención, por favor, respira!- me dijo, con eso recordé como respirar y ya tomé mucho aire y lo solté.

-Bella, perdón- me dijo Edward a lado mío, tomando mi mano y con una mirada muy triste.

-Estoy bien, sólo olvidé cómo respirar- le dije con una sonrisa pícara.

Edward rió, y luego me tomó de la mano, sonó el timbre y me acompañó a mi salón, me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue.

No podía creer lo lindo que era, la clase estuvo muy aburrida, la verdad esos temas ya me los sabía, entonces en mis momentos, de perderme en mis pensamiento, recordé el papel que había encontrado en mi casillero, lo busqué en mi mochila, y lo tomé, todos los demás estaban entre poniendo atención a clase y dormirse, y como yo estaba en el fondo del salón no me preocupé porque alguien me viera.

Lo abrí y no podía creer que lo que ví…

No sabía bien qué era, pero sentía que era algo que yo conocía, vi que adentro del mismo papel, había otro que decía "guárdalo" pero, ¿para qué?, era un dibujo, o eso creo, tenía un poco de azul, y verde, pero no entendía bien qué era, lo volteé y decía, "eres, y eso ¿qué significaba?, salí de la clase todavía pensando en el papel, cuando sin querer, choqué con alguien, se me cayó mi mochila al piso y mis libros salieron de mi mochila, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que había dejado mi mochila abierta.

-Lo siento, no era mi intención, estaba distraída- ahora no sabía ni siquiera como estructurar una oración _genial _pensé para mis adentros.

-No te preocupes, ¿estás bien Bella?- me dijo una voz conocida para mí, pareciera que hoy era el día de chocar con Edward, no me molestaba pero capaz que a él sí.

-¿Eh?... ah sí estoy bien gracias- le dije, pero sentía como el color se me subía a las mejillas, todavía estaba agachada recogiendo unos lápices que había dejado sueltos en mi mochila, y viendo que no me faltara nada.

-Me alegro, bueno te acompaño a tu coche si quieres- me dijo Edward, cargando mi mochila, ya con todos mis libros adentro.

-Edward… tu no tienes…que…-le dije todavía apenada, y pareciera que el entendió a que me refería cuando pues le hice señas de que no tenía que cargar mi mochila.

-No te preocupes- me dijo y me mostró su sonrisa torcida, a la cual no le podía negar nada.

-Ok- le dije, dándome por vencida, apenas llevaba una semana de hablar con Edward con más confianza y no le podía negar nada a él, bueno creo que nadie, dicho esto reí para mis adentros, mostrando una sonrisa, mínima pero la tenía.

-Hay Bella, ¿qué voy a hacer contigo?- me dijo Edward, pero… eso ¿de dónde salió?, ¿por qué me decía eso?, no pude reaccionar, no sabía si eso significaba algo bueno o malo.

-¿De qué hablas?- le dije, no sabía que más decir, al ver que él no respondía.

-Es que eres impredecible- me dijo con una sonrisa tan tierna y linda, que solo pude sonreír, eso de nuevo me hacía sentir feliz, después del shock, y casi ataque, digo estábamos a 3 días del gran día, y él me decía esto, casi me daba el ataque de pánico, pero bueno lo bueno es que no era nada malo.

Llegamos a mi camioneta, me abrió la puerta subí, y dejó mi mochila en la parte de atrás de la camioneta, antes de irme, me pidió Edward que bajara el vidrio.

-Cuídate, te quiero, adiós- me dijo esto y me dio un beso chiquito en los labios, pero… eso… ¿podía ser verdad?... él me dio un beso… o bueno me lo robó… bueno sé que hay de besos a besos, pero aún así… no lo podía creer, me sentía en el cielo, después una vocecita en mi cabeza m habló diciéndome que estaba haciendo el ridículo total, cuando reaccioné, me di cuenta que había estado con las mejillas color rojo, la boca abierta y sin parpadear, de inmediato encendí mi camioneta y me fui a mi casa.

Ahí tomé una ducha, para calmarme porque un baño siempre puede hacer que me relaje y que mis pensamiento se ordenen, ya en la ducha esta pensando muchas cosas, _¿qué habrá significado ese beso?, ¿Edward de verdad me quería de la forma en la que yo lo quería a él?, ¿Qué significaba ese te quiero?, _tantas preguntas, y tan pocas respuestas concretas, no me quería hacer ilusiones, pero esperaba pronto poder saber, eso y saber si él era mi admirador secreto o no.

.Me vestí, e hice la comida para mi y para Charlie, aunque no sabía hoy a que hora regresaba, preferí de todos modos prepararla una comida, nutritiva y sabrosa; cociné una pasta de coditos con queso parmesano, una ensalada de manzana, y unas milanesas, esperando que Charlie llegara con muchas hambre.

Yo comí un poco de todo, recogí la mesa, lavé los platos y me fui a mi cuarto a ver si tenía algo de tarea, como no tenía nada, tomé mi libro de Romeo y Julieta y lo continué leyendo, pero cuando iba a pasar de página, una hoja de papel cayó al piso, al recogerla noté que era parecida a la primera que tenía.

La desdoblé e igual había un papelito extra, "guárdalo", en este había un poco más de colores, había verde, azul, un poco de amarillo, un poco de naranja, o eso me parecía a mí, traté de juntarlo con el otro pedazo, pero no quedaba, no se juntaban los colores… no daba forma… nada, volteé la hoja para ver si también tenía algo escrito y sí, decía "mi", pero no tenía nada de sentido, porque no se juntaban, ¿o sí?, tendría que esperar para saber si recibiría más pedazos.

Pasó el tiempo, y no había sorpresa de mi admirador secreto, ya era noche cuando dejé de leer mi libro, y me cambié a mi pijama y me acosté a dormir, esta vez no soñé, eso me entristeció, pero no importaba mucho, cuando me levanté, no había nada nuevo, que yo pudiera notar a simple vista, me bañé rápido, y al regresar a hacer mi cama, al quitar la almohada, noté que había otro papel, lo abrí , igual decía "guárdalo" lo volteé y decía, "tú", muy bien ahora si no entendía nada.

Traté de juntar lo papeles, y al hacerlo vi que era mi prado, el paisaje era mi prado, pero la frase, decía "tu eres mi…", ¿mi qué?, yo necesitaba saber, al menos ya sabía cual era el dibujo, era mi prado, ese hermoso prado del cual ya había soñado, los colores se veían tan vivos, tan reales, sentía como si yo estuviera ahí, sintiendo el viento en mi cara, pero la frase me tenía intrigada.

Bajé a desayunar, tomé mis cosas y me fui a la escuela, estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que ni cuenta me había dado que ya estaba estacionada, reaccioné y me fui a mi casillero, pensando poder encontrar algo, pero no había nada.

Me estaba volviendo loca, yo tenía que saber cual era la última palabra de esa frase. Las clases se me pasaron rápido, a pesar de que no puse atención en ninguna de ellas, en el almuerzo, yo estaba como zombie, totalmente ida, pensando en las posibles opciones de esa frase, pero ninguna me gustaba.

Otra vez choqué con alguien, esta semana yo parecía la que iba a acabar dañando a alguien, o viceversa, además de chocar me resbalé y me caí.

-Lo siento- dije, no sabía siquiera con quién había chocado, cuando levanté mi vista, ahogué un grito en mi garganta, fue con Rosalie la hermana de Edward con la que había chocado, sentía como me fulminaba con la mirada, no sabía que más decir, ella me daba mucho miedo, era una persona que intimidaba muy fácilmente, volteó su mirada y se fue caminando, yo no podía reaccionar.

-¿Bella?- alguien me habló cuando me ayudó a levantarme- ¿Estás bien?

Esa pregunta ya la estaba empezando a alucinar, siempre la usaban, era una pregunta que ya era parte de mi vida diaria llena de torpezas y accidentes. Cuando volteé a ver quien era, fue Alice quien eme preguntó y Jasper quien me ayudó a levantarme.

-Amm, sí, perdón, gracias- les dije a ambos, mirándolos rápido, y huyendo de una humillación total, me sentía tan torpe, mi nivel de torpeza ya había excedido los límites, me sentía mal porque ya esta semana había chocado ya con muchas personas, y ahora fue con Rosalie, y además me quedé ahí como tonta tirada en el piso, toda la vergüenza de haber pasado por todo eso lo sentí como una descarga en todo mi cuerpo, no sé por qué pero quería llorar, o reír, no sabía que hacer, como reaccionar a lo que había pasado.

Fui a mi camioneta, para encender la radio y escuchar un poco de música para tranquilizarme para mi siguiente clase, me tocaba clase con Edward y no quería que me viera así, estaba al borde de los nervios, la intriga de saber quién era mi admirador, saber la frase completa, pensar en ese beso de ayer, el baile, mi torpeza, todo se me había juntado, no sé por qué dejaba que me afectaran cosas tan simples, pero... era algo que no podía explicarlo.

Estuve un buen rato escuchando la música cuando volteé a ver mi espejo retrovisor y vi que había otro papelito ahí, ni siquiera me había fijado en mi camioneta, solo me subí, y prendí la radio, y cerré los ojos para relajarme, lo abrí, y era la última palabra, la que completaba la frase, el papel decía…

"vida", al juntar las tres palabras anteriores no podía creer la frase "tu eres mi vida", era algo tan romántico, tan lindo, que en ese momento pensé en Edward, sentía una descarga eléctrica al pensar en que él fuera mi admirador, pero y ¿si no lo era?, ¿Cuándo iba a poder saber con seguridad quien era?

Vi mi reloj, y supe que mi siguiente clase iba a empezar, era biología con Edward, apagué la radio, tomé mis cosas y me fui directo a mi salón, me daba pena ver a Edward por lo que pasó con su hermana, pero aún así lo quería ver, al llegar al salón él no estaba, empezó la clase y no llegó, terminó la clase y me fui triste a mi última clase.

Me tocaba matemáticas, en esa clase me tocaba con Emmett, el hermano de Edward, pero después de lo que le hice a Rosalie, y sabiendo lo mucho que él la quería, no me atreví siquiera a mirarlo, me daba muchas vergüenza porque no sabía si la había lastimado, o algo.

Terminó la clase, y al levantarme noté que Emmett me estaba viendo, cuando lo miré, sonrió y se fue, pero ¿qué significaba esa sonrisa?, tal vez era de que no me preocupara por lo de Rosalie, la verdad no sabía que pensar, este día o mejor dicho, esta semana se estaba volviendo una locura y sentía que todo se me estaba saliendo de control.

Fui a mi casillero a dejar unos libros y al cerrarlo, Edward estaba ahí, pero ¿cómo había llegado ahí?, según yo no había nadie cerca, ahora mi mente me traicionaba, ya no sabía que pensar, estaba delirando, y también ¿por qué no había estado en clase de biología?

-Hola Bella- me dijo Edward con esa sonrisa que tanto me gustaba.

-Hola Edward- lo saludé pero no quería mirarlo a la cara, no me atrevía.

-Bella, ¿por qué estás triste?- me dijo Edward, poniendo sus dedos debajo de mi barbilla para que lo mirara directo a los ojos, me sentía tan segura con él, pero tenía tan mezclados mis sentimientos en ese momento que no supe como reaccionar, simplemente opté por abrazarlo.- Bella, ¿qué tienes?

Edward me miraba preocupado, pero es que yo no sabía qué decirle, ni modo de decirle "_es que creo que eres mi admirador secreto, pero me asusta el hecho de que no sea verdad_" o "_es que choqué con tu hermana Rosalie, quien me intimida, y me siento totalmente estúpida por haber chocado con ella_", solo pude abrazarlo y mis lágrimas empezaron a salir, él me abrazó, no fue un abrazo cualquiera, ese abrazo me transmitía ternura, seguridad, hasta amor, creo.

-Perdón Edward ya mojé tu camisa- le dije con un tono de vergüenza.

-Bella, no te preocupes, ¿ya te sientes mejor?- me dijo sonriéndome de nuevo, ¿cómo podía existir un hombre tan tierno y guapo a la vez?, mas bien un hombre perfecto, solo asentí, el tomó mi mochila y me acompañó a mi camioneta.

Abrió la puerta del lado del copiloto y dejó mis cosas en el asiento, y cerró la puerta, yo seguía parada enfrente de la camioneta, se acercó a mi con esa sonrisa tan seductora que tenía, si en ese momento hubiera sido mi novio ya me le hubiera lanzado a sus brazos y lo habría besado, pero no lo era; lo peor es que me empezaba a faltar la respiración, y mi corazón empezó a latir desenfrenado, traté de calmarme pensando en otra cosa, y logré recuperar la calma.

-Bella, ¿en qué estas pensando?- me dijo Edward ya estando enfrente de mi.

-Nada- le dije, no podía decirle que él me ponía nerviosa, o que después de que me mirara así yo me quería lanzar a sus brazos y besarlo, solo pude atinar a ver sus labios, después sus ojos, y al final como siempre, sonrojarme.

Mientras pasó esto, sonó su celular, el revisó quién era, según lo que noté era un mensaje, lo revisó rápido, y se acercó más a mi.

Me abrazó, después de eso se separó un poco de mí, alzó mi barbilla con sus dedos y me dio un tierno beso, este ya no era un simple beso en los labios, fue más… romántico, yo le correspondí el beso, era todo lo que yo había querido, un beso de sus labios, cuando nos separamos, Edward me veía de una forma muy tierna y dulce, yo solo pude sonreí.

Ahora sentía que cualquier duda de mis sentimientos hacia él o de él a mi se había disipado, y ya estaba más que segura que él era mi admirador secreto, pero no se lo iba a decir hasta el sábado, es decir, en dos días.

Ahora que lo pensaba, mañana era San Valentín, estaba ansiosa por ello, nunca había estado emocionada porque fuera el día de San Valentín, pero esta vez sí, me emocionaba el simple hecho de que el chico que me gusta, o mas bien al que amo, y mi pareja de baile, me corresponda a mis sentimientos, y tal vez mañana me iba a llevar otra sorpresa, pero creo que nada podría mejorar el beso.

Estaba sumida en mis pensamientos, cuando sentí como la mano de Edward acariciaba mi mejilla.

-Bella, a veces quisiera saber qué piensas- me dijo Edward, pero ¿por qué tenía tanta curiosidad por mis pensamientos?, ya me lo había preguntado dos veces.

Noté que sus hermanos ya estaban cerca de su coche, esperando a Edward para irse.

-Edward… creo que ya tienes que irte- le dije en un tono de tristeza, la verdad es que no quería alejarme de él, pero mañana lo vería, Edward nada más miró hacia su coche y soltó un… ¿gruñido?, que raro sonó eso pero me dio risa el sonido, sonreí, Edward me miró y me sonrió de regreso.

-Nos vemos mañana, te quiero- me dijo y me dio un beso rápido en los labios, mi corazón latió desenfrenado, pero traté de respirar, pero tampoco funcionó del todo, otra vez pensé en tonterías para poder calmarme, y lo logré, subí a mi camioneta y me fui directo a mi casa, comí, tomé una ducha, hice una tarea pequeña de literatura que tenía, y me dormí.

A la mañana siguiente, me vestí un poco más arreglada, lo malo es que mi cabello no estaba de humor, me hice una coleta, me puse unos jeans a la cadera y una blusa azul, bajé a desayunar y me fui a la escuela, el llegar noté que era un caos, todo mundo estaba como loco, tomé mis cosas y traté de esconderme, me daban miedo a veces las personas en día de San Valentín, eran muy… impulsivas, y más después de haber pasado por la niña nueva, me daba miedo Mike, principalmente.

Llegué al salón, y Ángela me dio unos chocolates con una notita "Feliz San Valentín, te quiero mucho, Ángela", solo pude agradecerle y disculparme porque yo no tenía nada para ella, me dijo que no importaba, y se sentó en su lugar a lado mío. La clase se pasó rápido, no que en ese momento no quería, porque en la siguiente clase me tocaba con Mike y Tyler, cuando tocaron quise evitar la clase, pero no pude, para cuando lo intenté ya estaba en la puerta.

Entré, tratando de esconderme, o de no hacerme notar tanto, pero no funcionó, llegó primero Tyler y me dio un peluche, se parecía mucho a mi ovejita y mi león, pero y si era Tyler y no Edward…, agradecí el gesto por educación, y me fui a sentar, la clase pasó sin ningún incidente con Mike, pero al finalizar la clase Mike me dio cuatro rosas, no se parecían a las rosas anteriores, pero y si era Mike y no Edward… o si eran varios...

Eso me confundió, y volví a sentir como todos mis sentimientos se mezclaban, Edward era el único que quería que fuera mi admirador, aunque se oiga egoísta, era la verdad, y yo tenía que confirmar cuál era la verdad detrás de estos regalos.


	7. Una reunión

**Chicas, gracias por todo su apoyo, las quiero mucho, perdón si no puedo actualizar pronto, voy a salir de viaje, pero aquí les dejo un capi más largo de lo normal, espero les guste, y pues espero escriban reviews, los contestare en cuanto pueda, gracias de nuevo besos**

**Bye bye**

Cap 7 Una reunión

Después de agradecerle el detalle a Mike, aunque la verdad hubiera preferido no recibirlo porque nada más me generó dudas, recogí mis cosas mientras esos pasaba, Mike salió corriendo del salón, eso se me hizo raro ya que hace un minuto estaba encima de mi queriendo acompañarme a todos lados, pero me alegro que haya pasado eso, al levantar mi vista vi que Edward estaba en la puerta, estaba ¿enojado?, no yo esa mirada la conocía… estaba ¿celoso?, pero ¿de qué?.

En ese momento me di cuenta que había sido por Mike, eso me hizo sonreír, al final creo que Edward si era mi admirador, pero todavía sería una secreto, esperaría a saber al 100% si sí era el o quién era.

Acabé de recoger y acomodar todas mis cosas, y caminé hacia la puerta, Edward me volteó a ver y me sonrió con esa sonrisa que tanto me gustaba, eso hizo que mis mejillas se tiñeran de rosa, que mi corazón se acelerara, que mi respiración se entrecortara, y para acabarla de amolar que tirara mis cosas, Edward muy lindo me las recogió.

-Hola Bella, ¿Cómo estas?- me dijo Edward, con un tono de picardía.

-Hola… Edward…bien gracias y ¿tu?- le dije, la verdad no quería arruinar ni este día ni mañana, pero siempre sentía que mi torpeza arruinaba el momento.

-Feliz de verte, aunque un poco apenado, ya que olvidé el regalo que te iba a dar de San Valentín, ¿te molesta si te lo doy mañana?- ¿Edward me iba a dar algo, ya sin ser admirador secreto?, tal vez con ese regalo confirmaría mis suposiciones, pero al pensar que sí es él me volví a sonrojar.

-Emm… ohh…- no podía articular no siquiera una palabra, estaba totalmente embobada- si no te preocupes.

Cuando logré por fin contestarle Edward ya estaba a menos de 30cm de mi cara, con esa sonrisa tan linda y perfecta que tiene él, se acercó a mi oído, y en el momento en que iba a decir algo, se alejó y volteó, eso me hizo darme cuenta que no estábamos solos, ahí estaba Alice, la hermana de Edward, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Hola Bella, te traje esto- me dijo Alice, poniendo en mis manos una cajita- no lo abras aún, ábrelo cuando estés en tu casa, por cierto, ¿quieres venir a mi casa después de clases?, voy a hacer una pequeña reunión, aunque ya sé que mañana es el baile yo quería hacer una reunión hoy, ¿Qué te parece, vienes?

No pude contestar, mis pensamientos estaban en otro lugar, cuando logré regresar gracias a que sentí algo frío tomando mi mano, pude reaccionar.

-Sí… gracias-lo dije mientras soltaba una bocanada de aire, creo que respirar y sentir a Edward cerca no funcionaba para mí del todo, mi límite de torpeza y de ser distraída se estaba agrandando, pero ¿cómo no quería que me pasara eso, si el chico más guapo y lindo de la escuela me tomaba de la mano, e iba a estar en una reunión en su casa?, eso me hizo sonreír, pero no dije nada más.

-Perfecto, gracias Bella, feliz San Valentín-dicho esto me dio un abrazo y se fue dando unos pasos como una bailarina, me le quedé observando, era mi imaginación o esto había pasado en cierto punto rápido para mí, bueno no importaba del todo.

Sentí que una mano me jaló, fue Edward quién me hizo voltear y quedar a solo unos centímetros de su boca, eso solo logró que mis mejillas se tiñeran más rápido y más fuerte de rosa, yo creo que ya más bien era rojo.

-Bella…- me dijo Edward, yo sentía su aliento en mi cara, cerré mis ojos, y sentí como sus labios tocaban los míos, era tan hermoso, no hubiera cambiado ese momento por nada del mundo.

-Bella… tú eres mi vida- me dijo cuando nos separamos, esa frase… pero… ¿por qué se me hacía conocida?... ¡claro!... ¡mi paisaje!, ¿podía ser verdad?, sólo pude abrir mis ojos como platos y en seguida abracé a Edward, era él de verdad era él.

Edward correspondió mi abrazo. No quería soltarlo, estaba tan feliz, de verdad él era mi admirador secreto, en ese momento llegó alguien a quien no esperaba… Edward solo gruñó, ese gruñido se me hacía muy raro pero no le hice mucho caso, cuando me separé de él para saber quién era… en ese momento quería desaparecer.

Me escondí detrás de Edward, él me sonrió y tomó mi mano, eso me tranquilizó pero es que la mirada de Rosalie me ponía demasiado nerviosa, ella intimidaba a cualquiera pero yo sentía que si Edward no hubiera estado en ese momento conmigo yo sinceramente hubiera corrido como cobarde, aunque ahora que lo pienso no era mala idea, pero preferí ya ni arriesgarme.

-Vaya, y ahora andas con cualquier mocosa que se te cruza… ¿hermanito?- se le veía a Rosalie bastante enojada pero después de lo que dijo ahora era Edward quien me daba miedo.

-Rosalie, te pido de favor que no si vas a decir nada bueno mejor te lo guardes para ti misma- no podía creer que él le dijera eso, pero en sí sonó bastante educado, se tensó tanto que me apretó demás la mano pero no quise decir nada.

-Vaya, vaya… y ahora eres tu el mal educado, bueno solo vine a avisarte que tanya vino a visitarte, me acaba de llamar que llegó, y va a estar hoy en la casa- Edward se tensó más eso me hizo soltar un grito, al darse cuenta Edward volteó a mirarme con ojos de suplica de que lo perdonara, Rosalie soltó una de sus risas y se fue.

-Bella perdóname por favor, no era mi intención lastimarte, perdón- Edward estaba muy preocupado, pero estaba ida, ¿quién era tanya?, y ¿por qué Edward se había puesto tan tenso?

-Bella, reacciona por favor me estas preocupando mucho más- al escuchar esto mire a Edward, y sonreí, sentí que con eso lo calmaría, y así fue el se calmó y me llevó a la enfermería, no me había dado cuenta de mi mano, pero Edward tenía una fuerza impresionante, me había dejado la marca de sus dedos en mi mano, estaba realmente en shock y sentí que Edward se puso aún más triste viendo que yo estaba así y observando mi mano, la oculté y le pedí a Edward que fuéramos a comer algo, él a regañadientes aceptó.

Tomé una manzana, y Edward no tomó nada, no quise preguntar. Nos sentamos en una mesa y el seguía sobando mi mano.

-Edward, no te preocupes, estoy bien- le dije poniendo mi otra mano sobre la suya, el sonrió pero esa sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos.

-Hay Bella, es que lo último que quería era lastimarte- Edward de verdad estaba preocupado pero no quería que lo estuviera, no sabía qué decirle.

-Bueno ya no te preocupes, por favor, fue un accidente nada más- en eso él se calmó pero solo duró un instante al siguiente, reaccionó otra vez de forma rara, miró hacia la puerta de la cafetería y ahí había una mujer, muy bella; aunque no sé quien era ella.

Se acercó y me miró con ojos de rabia, yo no sabía qué había hecho, y menos a ella, si ni siquiera la conocía.

-Hola Eddie, cuanto tiempo sin verte, sigues igual de guapo que siempre- le dijo a Edward dándole un beso cerca de los labios, yo me quedé de una pieza al ver esto, instintivamente quité mis manos de la mesa, Edward solo me miró, pero no entendió el por qué de que yo reaccionara así, yo tampoco lo entendía, pero sentía un mar de celos recorriendo mi cuerpo, pero... aunque Edward no fuera mío no quería a esa chica cerca de él, Edward no es mío… no es mío… lo último me hizo soltar un suspiro.

En eso Alice llegó, no se de dónde, pero llegó.

-Tanya vente vámonos- le dijo Alice en un tono bastante amable.

-No me quiero ir- le dijo Tanya un poco enojada, entonces… ella era la famosa Tanya, por la que Edward se puso tenso, y… bueno ya es mejor ni pensar en ello.

-Hay Tanya, no sé para qué viniste, si vienes a seguir una lucha la cual ya está perdida , desde hace mucho tiempo, mejor ya deja de estar acosando a mi hermano o estar haciendo tus conjeturas falsas y vámonos.

Tanya se fue indignada con Alice siguiéndola de cerca, Edward nada más sonreía, y yo sinceramente… no entendía NADA.

Edward volvió a tomar mi mano y eso al fin me hizo reaccionar.

-Bella creo que hoy nada me está saliendo bien- no entendía nada, él no era mi novio, aunque deseaba con todo mi corazón que lo fuera, pero… ahora que lo pensaba… Alice había dicho cosas que me hacían sentir un… que quizá yo tenía una oportunidad, ahora eso me hizo sonrojar, al levantar mi vista veía a Edward con gesto de confusión.

-Bella, quisiera saber lo que piensas- Edward era tan lindo, sólo pude acertar a tomarlo de la mano, ya que ya habían tocado el timbre y nos tocaba clase juntos, nos fuimos a la clase, no podía pensar en otra cosa mas que en él.

Terminó la clase, y lo que me hizo darme cuenta de ello fue el sentir una mano fría tomar mi mano, al principio me asusté, estaba demasiado distraída en mis pensamientos, eso hizo que Edward se pusiera triste, lo tomé de la mano.

-Lo siento es que andaba distraída- no sabía qué más decirle, él sonrió, guardé mis cosas, pero cuando quise tomar mi mochila él ya la había tomado, y me enseñó esta sonrisa tan irresistible a la cual no le podía decir que "no".

Caminamos y me preguntó si necesitaba ir a mi casillero por algo… lo pensé pero no hubo respuesta, Edward rió y fuimos a mi casillero.

Abrí mi casillero, pero no había nada fuera de lo normal, no regalos, no notas, no rosas, nada, solo mis libros, en eso un libro en especial llamó mi atención, era mi libro de Cumbres Borrascosas pero ¿Qué hacía ahí?, no recuerdo habérmelo traído… en ese momento lo tomé y cuando lo quise abrir, Edward lo tomó y lo guardó en mi mochila y me mostró esa sonrisa que me encanta.

-Vámonos Bella- me dijo Edward pasando su abrazo por mi hombro y abrazándome, caminamos hacia el estacionamiento, nos acercamos a mi camioneta, Edward puso mi mochila en el asiento del copiloto y cerró la puerta, en eso se acercó a mí.

-Bella paso por ti a las 6, ¿ok?- ¿pasa por mi?, ¿por qué?

-¿Por?- Edward rió, yo no entendí nada hasta que recordé lo que me había dicho Alice de la reunión, Edward me dio un beso rápido en los labios y se fue a su auto en eso Mike se acercó.

-Bella, ¿lista para la tarde?- pero… Mike ¿iba a ir?

-¿De qué?- me hice la loca, para saber a ciencia cierta si él iba a ir a la reunión, o era otra clase de plan.

-Hablo de la reunión en casa de los Cullen, bueno nos vemos en la tarde, adiós- no quise ser melodramática, pero… ¿Mike?, eso me hizo pensar en las demás posibles personas que iban a ir, ya al final lo borré de mi mente.

Abrí la puerta del conductor, me subí y encendí el motor, puse la radio para escuchar un poco de música, llegué a mi casa, hice la comida y le hablé a Charlie para pedirle permiso para ir a la reunión a la cual le dije que me había invitado Alice, lo cual era cierto, pero no quería mencionar el nombre de Edward porque mi papá se ponía entre celoso y sobre protector.

Le expliqué que iban a ir Mike, y otros amigos, que era una reunión que quiso organizar Alice, al final mi papá dijo que sí, pero que no llegara muy tarde, le dije que iba a llegar temprano y que le iba a dejar comida preparada para que él solamente la calentara y se la comiera.

Comí, y después me subí a darme un baño, cuando salí y me cambié de ropa a unos pantalones de mezclilla y una blusa azul, tocaron el timbre, miré y el reloj y noté que apenas eran las 4, así que no creía que fuera Edward, bajé y abrí la puerta, y efectivamente no era Edward, era Alice, eso me desconcertó, ¿Alice?

-Hola Bella, ¿ya abriste la cajita que te dí?- se me había olvidado por completo la cajita, negué con la cabeza y la agaché sintiéndome avergonzada.

-No te preocupes, bueno cuando la abras, hay algo adentro que hace juego con esto- me entregó una caja un poco, grande, no sabía que era, la tomé.- Bueno me voy Bella, nos vemos en la noche, espero te guste, póntelo, adiós.

¿Póntelo?, pero ¿qué era?, al abrir la caja, no podía creer lo que vi, era un hermoso vestido negro.

Estaba totalmente en shock, no sabía como reaccionar, así me quedé un rato, hasta que sonó el teléfono.

-Hola Bella, oye perdón pero no voy a poder llegar por ti a las 6, ¿te molesta si te recojo a las 6:30?- en eso me di cuenta que ya eran las 5 y yo aun no me arreglaba.

-No, no te preocupes- le dije, tratando de sonar de lo más natural cuando en realidad estaba colapsando, en eso pensé… el vestido, pero y ¿los zapatos?, en eso vi que en la caja había unos tacones negros de tiras, creo que Alice había pensado en todo.

-Esta bien, te veo al rato, cuídate, adiós- me despedí de Edward y me subí corriendo a mi cuarto, y con tanta adrenalina me cambié al vestido, los tacones, me peiné de colita de caballo con un poco de voluptuosidad arriba, era algo que últimamente me gustaba mucho hacer pero solo lo usaba los fines de semana, me pinté, solo un poco de rimel, un brillo labial, y ya, noté que todavía quedaba tiempo en eso busqué en mi mochila la cajita, y me acordé del libro, encontré ambas y abrí primero la cajita, dentro había una pulsera con diamantitos, pero bastante sencilla, y debajo de ella venía una notita:

"Feliz Día de San Valentín,

te quiero mucho,

Alice"

Me dio mucha ternura el detalle, creo que había sido el mejor regalo que me había dado una amiga hasta ahorita, sin ofender a Ángela, pero con Alice no era tan cercana y seguía siendo un amor de persona.

Luego de colocar la cajita en mi buró, me senté en mi cama, vi mi libro, y recordé la escena perfectamente de como Edward evitó que fuera a hojear mi libro, eso me hizo tomarlo rápidamente y hojearlo, en eso un papel cayó a mi cama.

Lo abrí y al ver desde la letra hasta el inicio, primero era una carta, segundo estaba casi segura que era la letra de Edward y tercero, hasta arriba decía "tú eres mi vida"

La carta decía:

Tú eres mi vida

Hola Bella la verdad no se ni por donde empezar…

Para mi todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros es nuevo yo nunca había sentido nada igual, cuando estoy contigo todo lo demás no tiene importancia, todo mi mundo gira entorno a ti; no sabes lo que siento cuando estoy alejado de ti, siento un vació en mi corazón pero cada vez que te vuelvo a ver siento que mi vida vuelve a mi.

No se si es muy apresurado de mi parte decirte todo esto pero la verdad yo ya no podía más necesitaba decirte todo lo que siento; empezando por el mejor sentimiento que eh experimentado en toda mi existencia, aunque este mismo no es nada fácil de explicar… tu eres todo lo que siempre espere y mucho más; para mi eres la persona las importante que puede haber porque sin ti simplemente no podría vivir porque mi vida carece de sentido si tu no estas a mi lado.

Me gustaría saber cuando y como este sentimiento empezó a nacer dentro de mí porque ya es mucho mas grande e intenso de lo que yo imaginaba, cada vez que tu mano se encuentra con la mía siento como si una corriente de electricidad recorre todo mi cuerpo, y siento que ya no estoy solo.

Gracias por hacer que este sentimiento exista y que seas tu quien me haga sentirlo. Te amo, ya no puedo ni quiero ocultarlo.

Al terminar de leer la carta, yo estaba sin saber qué decir, agradecía infinitamente el estar sola porque estaba realmente sonrojada, eran unas palabras tan bonitas, … nunca creí recibir una carta así.

Cuando vi mi reloj que estaba en mi buró eran las 6:15, guardé la carta dentro de la cajita que me había dado Alice y terminé de darme los últimos retoques, en eso escuché el timbre, bajé y abrí la puerta, ahí estaba Edward, tan guapo como siempre.

Iba vestido con un pantalón de mezclilla oscuro, y una camisa negra, que sinceramente, le quedaba bastante bien, me quedé observándolo hasta que me topé con unos ojos dorados, sonreí.

-Hola Bella, ¿lista?- me dijo, sonriéndome con esa sonrisa tan endiabladamente sexy que tenía.

-Hola Edward, sí estoy lista- me tendió el brazo y caminamos hasta su coche, me abrió la puerta del copiloto y entré. El entró en el lugar del piloto y arrancó el coche en el camino sólo escuchamos música, me agradaba que a Edward le gustara música tan… bonita, yo estaba encantada escuchando "kiss the rain" de yiruma, es uno de mis compositores favoritos.

En eso ya llegamos a su casa, parecía que ya habían llegado ya algunos de mis compañeros, él estacionó su coche, se bajó y me abrió la puerta, me tendió la mano y bajé del coche, a pesar de que su mano era fría cuando yo la tocaba la sentía cálida.

Entramos a su casa y llegó Alice.

-Hola Bella, me alegra que hayas venido- me abrazó y al separarse me observó.- Veo que te quedó muy bien, me alegro- y esbozó una sonrisa la cual yo le correspondí gustosa.

-Sí Alice, muchas gracias- le dije, no sabiendo qué más decirle, entramos y yo sentía que todo mundo me miraba, eso me hizo sentir incómoda, en eso sentí la mano de Edward apretar la mía en manera de apoyo, volteé y le sonreí, el me regresó la sonrisa.

-Ven, hay una persona a la que te quiero presentar- me dijo Edward, susurrándome al oído, lo seguí, y esas dos personas eran, según lo que yo creía sus papás.

-Bella, ella es mi mamá Esme y mi papá Carlisle, bueno ya lo conoces- me dijo Edward con un tono de orgullo, les sonreí, claro que conocía a Carlisle si yo me la vivía en el hospital, bueno ya no tanto pero aún así mi papá me hizo el favor de que cuando llegué a Forks presentarme al Dr. Carlisle Cullen.

-Hola mucho gusto- le dije, Esme me abrazó.

-Hola Bella, me alegra por fin poder conocerte, Edward me ha hablado mucho de ti- eso hizo que me sonrojara, ¿qué le habrá dicho Edward a Esme de mí?, en eso sentí que Esme me soltaba y que Carlisle me abrazaba.

-Hola Bella, no te he visto por el hospital, eso es bueno, pero me alegra verte de nuevo- me dijo Carlisle dándome un cálido abrazo, al soltarme le sonreí.

-Hola Dr. Cullen, sí, gracias- le dije, pero él en cierto modo se molestó, ¿acaso había dicho algo malo?

-Bella, no me hables de usted, dime Carlisle- me dijo, esbozándome una cálida sonrisa paternal.

-Sí eh Bella, a mi también dime Esme por favor- me dijo Esme muy linda, yo asentí a ambos y sonreí, en eso Edward se disculpó con sus papás y me llevó a la sala dónde estaban todos, ya se veían más personas ahí, logré ver a Ángela con Ben, pero cuando me iba a acercar una persona se nos cruzó en el camino.

-Hola Bella- era Emmett que estaba muy sonriente.

-Hola Emmett- le dije, tratando de que su repentina aparición no me afectara… tanto.

-Vaya, me alegro, me haces muy feliz Bella- y ahora comenzaba a no entender de qué hablaba.

-Ah si… ¿por?- le dije confundida, el mostró una sonrisa juguetona.

-Ya por fin tengo cuñada- eso hizo que me sonrojara, ya que Edward no era mi novio, ni nada.

-Emmett no digas cosas que no son ciertas- esa fue Tanya, quien se le pegó a mi nov… a Edward.

-Bella, ven- me dijo Alice tomándome de la mano, para poder zafarme de tan incómoda situación.

Al voltear, vi a Edward con cara de sufrimiento, tratándose de zafar también de Tanya, Emmett ya se había ido.

-Bella, acompáñame a mi habitación tantito- me dijo Alice, haciéndome subir las escaleras, yo aproveché para ir conociendo su casa, tenía un estilo único, me gustaba que se sentía acogedor y de cierta manera sencillo.

Llegamos a su habitación, y ahí me sentó enfrente del espejo.

-Bella, solo te quiero corregir un poco tu maquillaje- eso me espantó- calma Bella, no te voy a pintar exagerado, solo tenme paciencia, no me tardo nada.

Yo solo sentía que Alice, cogía diferentes cosas y me las ponía una y otra vez, yo solo imaginaba que el "no te voy a pintar" imaginé algo peor, me imaginé como un payaso, eso me hizo estremecer pero no pude decir que no a tiempo, ni siquiera tuve tiempo de decirlo.

-Ya, terminé- me dijo Alice con un sentimiento de triunfo y orgullo a la vez, al mirarme al espejo no me reconocía, me veía… bonita, yo nunca creí que el maquillaje pudiera hacer eso.

-Alice… me veo… bonita- le dije, todavía sorprendida

-¡¿cómo te atreves a decir eso?!- me dijo Alice, frustrada.- ¡Te ves hermosa!

Eso hizo que me sonrojara- Gracias Alice- le dije, ya sin poder decir nada más.

-Ven, vamos a que te vea mi hermano, y se ponga celosa Tanya- eso hizo que me sonrojara más pero a la vez me dio miedo, Tanya me daba mucho miedo.

-Pero…- no pude decir más Alice me tomó de la mano y me jaló, caminaba muy rápido ella, apenas y le pude seguir el paso, nos detuvimos en las escaleras- muy bien, espera aquí- me dijo Alice sonriéndome, solo pude corresponder a la sonrisa y asentir con la cabeza.

Cuando ella iba a la mitad de la escalera, me hizo una señal de que bajara, comencé a dar paso por paso, para bajar con cuidado la escalera, no quería caerme, y hacer el ridículo como siempre.

Miraba al piso, cuando una mano tomó la mía, era Edward.

-Te ves preciosa- me dijo, eso me hizo sonrojar.

Terminamos de bajar la escalera, y nos acercamos a la pista de baile.

-Bella, ¿quieres bailar?- me dijo Edward, yo dudé, no sabía bailar, y no quería que me viera hacer el ridículo.

-Vamos Bella, no va a pasar nada, confía en mí- me dijo todavía tendiéndome la mano, eso me inspiró confianza, y tomé su mano.

Empezamos a bailar, yo no sabía cómo hacerlo, así que simplemente me dejé guiar por Edward, él en cambio, bailaba muy bien, cada vez que iba a mostrarme torpe, él me tomaba entre sus brazos y me sostenía, haciéndome ver, que él lo había hecho apropósito, y no por mi torpeza.

Me tuvo mucha paciencia, bailamos mínimo seis canciones seguidas, y Edward no paraba, yo no podía creer que esto fuera real, sentía que solo era un sueño, pero no lo era, además cada vez que, se puede decir lo iba a pisar, el lo esquivaba ágilmente.

Cada vez que levantaba la vista, él me veía y sonreía, eso me hacía corresponderle la sonrisa, hasta que llegó Tanya, otra vez.

-Edward… ¿bailas conmigo?- le dijo Tanya, todavía sonriente casi encima de él, a pocos centímetro de sus labios, eso me hizo enfurecer y un mar de celos llegó a mi, no, no puedo sentir esto, él no es nada mío…

-Vamos hermanito baila con Tanya, yo mientras bailo con Bella- dijo Emmett, cuando escuche mi nombre, volteé a verlo, me sentí de lo más incómoda, porque el sonreía, sentía que la mano de Edward me soltaba y sentía que la mano de Emmett tomaba la mía.

-Bella, estás muy bonita- me dijo Emmett, eso me hizo sonrojar, solo pude sonreírle…a pesar de que al principio dudé en poder bailar con él… él no bailaba nada mal, pero no era lo mismo, con Edward yo me sentía menos torpe.

-Hay vamos, no te sonrojes, te ves bien… la verdad muy bien… que mal que mi hermano…- me dijo Emmett, eso me hizo sonrojar aún más, pero en eso llegó Jasper y Emmett ya no pudo decir nada más… Jasper, le pidió a Emmett si podía bailar conmigo, él asintió, me guiñó el ojo y empezó a bailar con Alice.

Cuando sentí la mano de Jasper tocar la mía, un mar de tranquilidad me invadió, estaba algo tensa, entre que Emmett me ponía nerviosa, y celosa porque Edward bailaba con Tanya, yo ya no sabía si iba a poder controlar mis emociones.

Cuando terminó la pieza, Jasper se inclinó, besó mi mano, y se fue con Alice, eso… se me hizo un gesto lindo, que me volvió a hacer sonrojar, cuando nuevamente una mano tomó mi mano derecha, era Edward, le sonreí, y él me sonrió de regreso.

Bailamos unas cuantas piezas más.

-Bella, ¿no estás cansada?- le negué con la cabeza pero un bostezo me delató.

-Vamos, te llevo a casa- me tomó de la mano, me despedí de sus hermanos y de sus papás, lo demás también ya se fueron yendo, al siguiente día, iba a ser un día largo.

-Bella, espera- me gritó Alice, me dio un papel, nos despedimos otra vez, y me fui con Edward.

-Se me olvidó mi suéter- le dije a Edward apenada, porque solo lo retrasaba, pero andaba en la luna, con él siempre me pasaba eso.

-No te preocupes, ahorita regreso- me dijo Edward con una sonrisa, dejándome en la puerta, cuando regresó, me puse mi suéter, pero una ráfaga de aire llegó y me hizo estremecer de frío.

-Ten, traje esto por si te daba frío- me dijo poniéndome una chaqueta suya en los hombros, no me negué primero porque sí tenía frío, y segundo, no le podía negar nada a Edward.

Nos acercamos a su coche, me abrió la puerta del copiloto, entré a su coche, el se subió al lugar del conductor, y condujo, llegamos a mi casa en poco tiempo.

Se estacionó, Charlie todavía no había llegado, me abrió la puerta y al igual que cuando llegué a su casa, me tendió la mano, la tomé y me bajé de su coche.

Me acompañó hasta la puerta, abrí, y me volteé a verlo, él me sonrió.

-Buenas noches Bella, descansa- me dijo esto y me dio un beso corto en los labios, yo solo me sonrojé, y asentí, esperé a que se subiera a su coche, y arrancara, al entrar a mi casa, subí directamente a mi cuarto, a desmaquillarme y cambiarme, me fui a la cama, sabía que mañana sería un día muy especial, al pensar esto sonreí y en poco tiempo me quedé dormida.


	8. El gran día 1a Parte

**Chicas aquí les dejo otro capitulo, perdón por no haber actualizado… ando con mucha carga de trabajo en la escuela, espero les guste el capitulo, y pues… review please**

**Las quiero mucho**

**Besos**

**ILSVB**

Cap 8 EL GRAN DIA (1ª parte)

Soñé con mi príncipe azul, con mí Edward. Soñé que estábamos en un tipo kiosco, bailando un vals, abrazados, y podía jurar que sentía su mano rozar mi mejilla, pero no se sentía fría como siempre sentía sus manos, la sentía cálida, y cuando nos íbamos a besar, sonó mis despertador.

Me levanté y ví la hora, eran ya las 10am, pero… yo había puesto la alarma a las 8am, bueno ya que le podía hacer, además, amé mi sueño, no me iba a quejar de haber podido soñar con mi Edward más, pero yo sigo y sigo diciendo mi Edward cuando no es mi novio ni nada, solo sabía que era mi admirador secreto.

Me metí a bañar, sentía muy placentero que las gotas cayeran sobre mi cuerpo, me costó trabajo salir de ahí, pero lo hice, porque sino no me iba a dar tiempo, en eso me vestí con una ropa cómoda, para bajar a desayunar, estaba acabando mi plato de cereal cuando tocaron el timbre, terminé y abrí la puerta, era Alice quien estaba en la puerta.

No esperaba que estuviera aquí, la verdad me tomó por sorpresa y ella lo notó de inmediato.

-Hola Bella- me saludó rápido.

-Hola Alice- le dije, con un poco de trabajo para articular cada palabra, porque no sabía el por qué de su visita.

-Creo que no leíste la nota que te dí anoche- me dijo, adivinando mis pensamientos, yo era muy obvia con mis gestos, en eso me sonrojé y recordé que dejé el papel en el auto de Edward.

-Ups, lo siento muchísimo, es que yo lo olvide en…- en eso sacó el papel.

-Auto de Edward- completó lo que iba yo a decir, no pude mas que sonrojarme de la pena que me daba eso.

-Perdóname Alice- le dije, sintiéndome la peor persona del mundo.

-No te preocupes Bella, pero ya llegué y ahora manos a la obra- ¿pero de que hablaba?

-Bella lee, mientras yo voy a mi auto- me asomé y me quedé en shock, ella tendía un Porsche 911 turbo amarillo, me acuerdo de todos los detalles, porque era un coche que me gustaba mucho, abrí el papel y este decía.

_Bella, voy a ir a tu casa mañana_

_a las 10:30 para arreglarte, peinarte, _

_pintarte y todos eso detalles para el _

_baile de mañana en la noche,_

_ besos_

_ Alice_

No podía creerlo, no podía articular palabra alguna, pero… bueno no podía negarle nada a Alice, además ya se había tomado la molestia de venir, doblé el papel y lo guardé en el bolsillo del short de mezclilla que traía.

En eso Alice entró, y me miró de abajo hacia arriba.

-Bella, si Edward te viera con esos shorts, te estaría comiendo con los ojos- eso me hizo paralizarme, sentía como toda la sangre, se subía a mis mejillas, en un instante, me imaginé la escena no pude más que sonrojarme.

-Haha, hay Bella tiene razón Edward, te ves muy tierna cuando te sonrojas- eso me hizo sonrojar aun más, ¿era posible eso?, bueno no sé, pero esto se sumó que mi corazón pareciera un colibrí de lo rápido que latía y que olvidé como respirar.

-Bella, respira- me dijo Alice preocupada, respiré hondo dos o tres veces y me tranquilicé.

-Bueno Bella, vamos, quiero ver como es tu vestido para saber cómo te voy a peinar- me dijo Alice, tomándome de la mano para que reaccionar y caminara.

Al subir a mi habitación Alice la inspeccionó de todos lados, mientras yo sacaba el vestido del armario, al enseñárselo, Alice brincó de la alegría, pareciera que de verdad le gustó el vestido.

-Bella, creo que al final no tuviste tan malos gustos- me dijo Alice, todavía brincando de la alegría.

-¿Malos gustos?- le pregunté, pero mas que enojada estaba confundida.

-Oh Bella perdón es que… bueno no importa, haber pruébatelo- me hizo probármelo, y además me hizo dar varias vueltas viendo como se veía, o eso creo.

-Muy bien, ya sé qué vamos a hacer- dicho esto me sentó enfrente de mi espejo, me hizo varios peinados, ninguno era con el cabello suelto, primero me hizo una coleta, luego un chongo, luego media coleta, hasta que al final decidió que tuviera el cabello agarrado pero en diferentes niveles por así decirlo, la verdad es que Alice era increíble haciendo todo esto, me fascinó el peinado.

-Hay Bella te ves hermosa, bueno ahora nos toca ver el maquillaje… ah Bella el peinado va a ser ese, te queda muy bien, me fascinó como se te ve y a mi hermanito le va a encantar, ahora… tu maquillaje tendremos que retocar los ojos más de lo que hicimos ayer- dicho esto, o mas bien por el "más" me asusté, y por mi cara Alice estaba muerta de la risa.

-Bella, te ves como rana, pareciera que se te van a salir los ojos, jajaja- Alice estaba muy graciosa hoy, pero bueno ya nada más pude mas que seguirle el juego…

-"rubit"(sonido del croar de las ranas)- Alice no podía con la risa, yo solo pude reír de regreso, con Alice podía sentir una confianza increíble, ella me hacía sentir una persona más extrovertida.

-Jajaja, bueno ya…. Uff, hay Bella…ya quiero que sea mi cu…-Alice abrió los ojos y yo también, peo cambió el tema- Ah olvidé mi estuche de maquillaje en el coche, dejame voy por él.

En eso Alice bajó, pero estaba casi segura que sus palabras iban a ser "ya quiero que seas mi cuñada", la verdad es que con Tanya ahí, y que yo no era tan bonita ni nada… pues Edward solo me quiere como amigos… y sus detalles fueron solo para demostrar lo mucho que me quiere pero como… amiga… que mal sonaba eso…

-Wakala!!- dije en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Alice ya estaba ahí y se me quedó viendo asustada, y de su cara no pude mas que reír.

-Bella… ¿estas loca?- me dijo Alice confundida, pero yo no podía parar de reír.

-Lo siento Alice… es que estaba pensando en algo y pensé que lo pensado…- Alice solamente pudo reír…

-Sí Bella, pero lo pensaste en voz alta, jajaja- Alice y yo no podíamos parar de reír.

-Bueno Bella, haber… haremos pruebas con verdes y azules- al final Alice ya me había maquillado…- Ah Bella, se me había olvidado decirte, Edward va a pasar por ti a la 5:00pm… ¿ok?

-¿A las 5:00?... ¿por?- le dije a Alice, revisé el reloj y ya era la 1:00pm

-Es que… no te puedo decir, pero no te preocupes nos veremos en el baile… ¿está bien?- me dijo Alice, la verdad es que no era que me preocupara por no ir al baile… sino por la invitación tan temprano… ¿para qué era?

-Está bien- sabía que con Alice, por su forma de hablar, siempre le ponía un punto final a cada asunto que si en un principio no te dice… no habrá forma de que te la diga.

-¿Alice?- le dije, pero ya mis palabras se me habían atropellado…

-Dime Bella- me dijo todavía arreglando unos detalles de mi cabello

-Gracias- le dije dándole una sonrisa sincera.

-Bella, para eso somos las hermanitas- me dijo esto y me dio un gran abrazo…

-Gracias hermanita- le dije correspondiéndole el abrazo, la verdad es que… desde que mis papás se separaron… no pensé en que fuera posible tener una hermanita… pero al escuchar a Alice diciéndome eso… pensé que tal vez una mejor amiga… puede ser tu hermanita por siempre.

-Bueno Bella me tengo que ir… pero voy a regresar a las 4:00, por si tu maquillaje se corre o algo, ¿está bien?- me dijo Alice y me puso una mirada a la cual no le podía decir que no, creo que a ningun miembro de su familia le podía decir que no.

-Pero Alice… ¿no prefieres quedarte?- le dije, la verdad fue lo primero que se me ocurrió decirle.

-Gracias Bella, pero todavía tengo unas cosas que hacer… pero al rato regreso no te preocupes por que no llegue- me dijo Alice brindandome una sonrisa.

-Alice ,mi preocupación no es tanto por que no llegues… sino que me da pena que tengas que irte y luego regresar- Alice solo me abrazó.

-No te preocupes, a mi me da mucho gusto estar contigo… después de todo somos hermanitas ¿no?, bueno me tengo que ir, adiós- dicho esto me dio un abrazo en la mejilla, tomó sus cosas y bajó, la acompañé hasta la puerta, salió y se despidió de mi agitando la mano con fuerza- ¡Al rato regreso, cuídate!

Eso fue lo último que escuché, después regresé a la cocina, iba a hacer la comida, para mi y para Charlie, aunque de los nervios la verdad no tenía mucho apetito y ahora menos después de lo que me dijo Alice de que Edward iba a venir antes.

Preparé una sopa de fideos, unas milanesas empanizadas y una ensalada (aunque a Charlie no le gustara), me subí a leer un poco, estaba leyendo "Orgullo y Prejuicio" me fascinaba ese libro… lo había leído unas… mmm… como 20 veces, pero es que me encanta como el señor Darcy y Elizabeth tienen que enfrentar sus adversidades, él por su orgullo y ella por su prejuicio, amor, odio, tristeza, alegría, suspenso, ahh me encantaba.

Cuando pude terminar de leer mi libro, escuché el timbre, pensé que era Alice pero al abrir la puerta pude que no lo era… era Tanya, pero… ¿Qué hacía ella aquí?

-Hola Bella- me dijo Tanya, pero qué sonrisa más falsa, claro no se lo dije pero lo pensé.

-Hola Tanya, perdón si te lo digo así pero… ¿Qué haces aquí?- dicho esto ella solo río.

-Amm, verás lo que pasa es que… no quiero que vayas con Edward a la fiesta,- dicho esto me empujó muy fuerte, no creía que un humano pudiera tener tanta fuera, bueno yo era una debilucha además de torpe, al querer frenar el golpe solo pude empeorarlo me estrelle contra la mesa y perdí el conocimiento.

Al recuperarlo solo pude ver sombras, pero escuchaba perfectamente bien las voces.

-Tanya, quién te da el derecho de lastimar a mi Bella- ¿Edward?, sí era él, pero… no lo podía ver, pero sabía que él estaba ahí, hasta que porfin los vi, pero… él no era mi Edward… ¿o si?, él… daba miedo… tenía una mirada que no era la misma tierna y dulce mirada con la que siempre me miraba.

-Edward, ¿Cuándo vas a entender que yo te quiero para mí?, ella es una simple humana…- dicho esto, ella soltó una carcajada…

En un segundo llegó Emmett y Jasper a sostener a Edward, pero sus miradas eran igual de odio pero una mirada de odio… no cambia el color de tus ojos… ¿o si?

Tantas preguntas rondaban en mi cabeza.

-Edward- le dije en un suspiro y me volví a desmayar, al volver a despertar estaba en mi cama… con Carlisle cerca de mí.

-Hola Bella, que bueno que ya estés bien- me dijo Carlisle con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué pasó?-le dije con un gran enigma en mi cabeza y un gran temor en mi corazón pero… ¿por qué sentía esto?... había algo que no recordaba y no sabía bien que era.

-Te desmayaste- me dijo Carlisle, al voltear a ver mi habitación Edward estaba ahí pero… ya tenía esa mirada que tanto quería.

-Oh, ya veo, pero… ¿por qué?...- en eso recordé todo… Tanya empujándome luego ver a Edward… y lo que dijo Tanya… "ella es una simple humana" esas palabras me hirieron… pero tenía razón… yo no era hermosa, ni artística, ni nada de esas cosas…

La sala se quedó en silencio, Alice se acercó y me abrazó.

-Alice…- no pude decir más, me sentía muy mal, con las palabras de Tanya perdí toda esperanza de que mi Edward, fuera realmente mío.

-¿Nos pueden dejar a solas?- pidió Alice, la verdad es que era la única persona que quería que estuviera ahí conmigo… porque si estaba con Edward me derrumbaría en ese momento.

Cuando todos se fueron, ya estaba más tranquila.

-Bella, ¿qué sientes?, ¿qué pasa?, por favor se sincera conmigo, sabes que puedes contar conmigo- me dijo Alice, yo la verdad aunque no llevara mucho tiempo de conocerla se que todo lo que decía era sincera al 100% conmigo.

-Es que…- le conté a Alice todo lo que pasó de principio a fin… desde que abrí la puerta, perdí el conocimiento, volví en sí, y escuché lo que decía Tanya, hasta que me volví a desmayar, después lo que me hicieron sentir esas palabras, todo, nunca a nadie le había podido contar todo, sin sentir miedo, ni desconfiar, pero con Alice era diferente.

-Bella, yo se que tú amas a Edward- me dijo Alice, aunque yo no se lo había dicho así, sabía que ella había entendido todo.- Bella, tu no te rindas, jamás, si quieres algo lucha por ello, no importa quién te diga "no puedes", además tienes mi apoyo- me dijo Alice con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, eso me dio ánimos, de repente sonó su celular, revisó, parecía ser un mensaje, me sonrió, y a los 2min tocaron el timbre, Alice se paró de la cama y me hizo la seña que yo me quedara.

-Bella…- era su voz, la voz de mi ángel, estaba parado en el marco de la puerta, y con lo que me había dicho Alice ya no me sentí tan mal y pese a todo lo que me había dicho Tanya yo seguiría luchando por su amor.

-Edward…- no pude decir más, el se acercó y me abrazó, sentí su abrazo tan cálido, tan tierno, que me sentí segura, protegida, sentía que nada ni nadie me podía hacer daño si Edward estaba conmigo.

-Bella… lo siento mucho, no sabía que nada de esto iba a pasar…de verdad lo siento mucho, mi Bella…- me dijo, no pude asimilar todo lo que me dijo hasta que dijo "mi Bella", sentía mi corazón como un colibrí, me sentía muy feliz.

-Edward… no te preocupes, no me pasó nada- le dije con una sonrisa, tratando de darle ánimos, él me correspondió a la sonrisa.

-¿Bella?- me dijo Edward, otra vez con ese brillo en los ojos y su mirada de ternura que siempre me hacía temblar, claro si a eso le añades la sonrisa, yo estaba a punto de desmayarme de nuevo, pero preferí no hacerlo.

-Dime Edward- le dije, tratando de permanecer en calma.

-Bueno… es que yo… te tengo una sorpresa… pero… no se si tú… quieras salir… después de…- en ese momento, por instinto o no sé, puse mi dedo índice en la boca de Edward.

-Edward, yo te acompañaría al fin del mundo- muy bien creo eso fue algo exagerado, o mas bien no lo era del todo, en ese momento no creía que fuera el correcto, pero ya no podía hacer nada, ya lo había dicho.

-Bella, eres… más que especial para mí, eres mi todo, eres mi vida- dicho esto Edward me abrazó, pero su abrazo era tan cálido, lleno de amor… que me hizo sonrojar, desde sus palabras hasta el abrazo mis mejillas se tiñeron de un color más allá del rosa, yo me sentía como tomate.

-Bueno Edward, me permites 10min con Bella, para darle unos retoques y ya te la puedes llevar, ok?- dijo Alice desde la puerta, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, pero en su mirada veía ternura, amor, cariño, un amor de hermana… no sabría explicarlo, pero me transmitía mucha confianza, sonreí y Edward me miró y sonrió tomó mi mano, la besó y salió de la habitación.

-Bueno Bella, haber, déjame verte…- me dijo viéndome fijamente más que nada el peinado, o eso pude percibir de su parte.- Muy bien no es tanto, espera- salió de la habitación y regresó un minuto después con sus maletas en donde tenía todos sus cepillos, maquillaje, etc.

-Ven Bella, necesito que te sientes aquí- me incorporé poco a poco, para que no fuera a marearme, fue mas por instinto que otra cosa, Alice me ayudó a caminar, parecía que el golpe no fue tan fuerte, solo perdí el conocimiento pero no fue tan fuerte como para haber provocado un hematoma, o algo mas grave, eso me alivió.

Me senté enfrente de mi espejo, Alice deshizo el peinado por completo y volvió a hacerlo, aunque ya no le fue tan difícil, me lo cambió en cierto modo, no sé si había pensado en otro peinado mejor, la verdad con Alice yo no sabía que esperar, siempre me sorprendía, igual que Edward, pero en diferente modo, al pensar eso hizo que me sonrojara… Alice soltó una de sus risitas y siguió con el peinado, al terminar, era parecido al primero pero no igual, pero igual me encantó.

-Bueno Bella, el maquillaje está bien, nada más falta agregar brillo labial, lo demás esta perfecto y de las mejillas tu solita te encargas de darle color- eso me hizo sonrojar de nuevo, Alice soltó su risita de nuevo, y me miró con un brillo en sus ojos de cariño, terminó de pintarme los labios, y ya todo esta listo, el vestido no se dañó, ni los zapatos, así que tomé mis cosas, y revisé que mi bolsa tuviera lo que necesitaba, celular, llaves, brillo labial que me dio Alice, y ya, no necesitaba más, además la bolsa que tenía no era muy grande.

-Bueno Bella, ahora sí estás lista, te va a encantar la sorpresa, pero no te digo más porque sino Edward me mataría- me sonrió y me abrazó a lo cual yo le correspondí ambos.- Nos vemos al ratito en el baile, te quiero mucho hermanita, adiós.- asentí con la cabeza y me despedí de ella; salió de mi habitación con sus cosas.

Me miré en el espejo, y de verdad me había gustado como me veía, lo que no era muy seguido que digamos, pero Alice hace maravillas, la adoro a mi querida hermanita.

Tomé mi bolso y mi suéter y bajé, poco a poco claro, ya que eso de los tacones y mi torpeza yo sentía que iba a morir, aunque no fueran muy altos los zapatos, aun así me daba un poco de miedo.

Cuando levanté la vista, estando como a la mitad de la escalera, vi a Edward al final de ella, mirándome sorprendido, y con su sonrisa torcida que tanto me encantaba.

-Bella, estás preciosa- me dijo Edward, susurrándome al oído, eso hizo que me sonrojara y mi corazón pareciera un colibrí, además de que mi respiración se entrecortara, la verdad había olvidado hasta como me llamaba… Edward era el único chico que tenía este efecto en mí… y yo estaba loca por él, para qué negarlo.

-Gracias- le dije, igual en un susurro, apenas si podía controlar mi respiración, corazón, y recordar mi nombre, tuve que buscar en mi diccionario mental que palabra era la indicada, y la primera fue esa.

-¿Lista?- me dijo Edward, ofreciendo su brazo, como todo un caballero, de muy buena compañía por cierto, yo agradecí el gesto y le correspondí, caminamos hacia la puerta, la abrió y salimos de mi casa.

Él cerró la puerta y ahora me tomó de la mano y me la besó, y sin soltarla caminamos hasta su coche, abrió la puerta del copiloto y me ayudó a sentarme, cerró la puerta, pasó por la parte de enfrente del auto, y se metió al auto, al asiento del piloto.

Antes de encender el auto me miró y me sonrió.

-Bella… ¿te puedo pedir un favor?- me dijo Edward, con esa sonrisa torcida a la cual no me le podía negar.

-Sí, ¿Qué necesitas?- le dije, tratando de que mi corazón no se saliera de mi pecho.

-Cierra los ojos hasta que te diga, por favor- me dijo cambiando de gesto a uno con ojitos de perrito, no me pude resistir a su carita y me empecé a reir, y él junto conmigo.

-Está bien Edward, solo por esa carita- le dije, cerrando los ojos, sentí que tomaba mi mano y la besaba.

-Gracias Bella, no es mucho de trayecto no te preocupes- me dijo Edward encendiendo el auto y arrancando, mientra yo con los ojos cerrados, estaba soñando despierta, pensando en la posible sorpresa, tal vez… iríamos a un restaurante, o… al cine…. Y ahí se me acabaron las ideas, la verdad es que nunca había salido con un chico de esta manera y menos siendo el chico al cual yo estaba completamente enamorada.

-Muy Bella, llegamos pero no abras los ojos- me dijo como en advertencia pero de forma divertida no pude más que sentir con la cabeza y sonreir, escuché su puerta abrir y cerrarse, y luego la mía abrirse, Edward tomó mi mano derecha y me ayudó a bajar… digo… yo torpe, con tacones y además con los ojos cerrados, de verdad necesitaba su ayuda.

Cerró la puerta y le puso alarma al auto, Edward se colocó detrás de mí, me tomó la mano izquierda y con la otra me tapó los ojos como si yo fuera a hacer trampa, caminamos unos cuantos metros, y me dijo que esperara un momento.

De repente pude percibir un olor a rosas… pero la realidad es que no tenía ni idea en donde podría estar, sentí a Edward cerca de mí.

-Todavía no los abras, confía en mi- me dijo tomando mis manos otras vez, pero esta vez él estaba enfrente de mí, y lo sabía por la forma en que tomó mis manos, poco a poco el olor a rosas era más y más fuerte.

-Muy bien Bella, a la cuenta de tres abres los ojos, ¿Está bien?- me dijo Edward en un tono divertido, y yo asentí con una sonrisa.- Unooo…. Dooooos…. dos y tres cuartos…. ¡TRES!, - me dijo con mucha alegría en ese momento abrí mis ojos y lo que me dejó impactada, era un lugar hermoso.

Era un jardín muy grande con un quiosco en el centro, todo estaba totalmente hermoso nunca pensé poder ver un lugar así, había flores por todos lados a los que mirara, rosas, gerberas, lilis y muchas mas las cuales no me sabia sus nombres todas hacían del lugar mágico todos los colores combinaban a la perfección me sentía como una princesa con mi príncipe a lado todo en este momento era perfecto para mi, no me hacía falta nada.

-Bella, primero, quiero que juguemos a algo- me susurró Edward en el oído de una forma entre divertida y tentadora, que hizo que mi corazón se acelerara a mil por segundo, como si hubiera estado corriendo un maratón sin descanso alguno.

Tragué saliva con dificultad, el rió de una forma divertida.

-Muy bien, el juego es "encuentra lo que te falta", las reglas son, solo te podré decir una pista, con la letra de una canción, si no la sabes puedes usar mi ipod para escucharla, más que nada los coros pero hay veces que no son los coros; tienes que encontrar en total 4 tesoros, tal vez encuentres algo extra entre ellos, pero eso ya lo veras a su tiempo, poco a poco entenderás a qué me refiero, sí sabes lo que ha pasado desde el día de la rifa hasta hoy sabrás de qué se trata, suerte Bella- me dijo Edward, dándome un tierno y corto beso en los labios, y le sonreí.

-Bueno está bien- le dije, la verdad me parecía algo divertido e interesante- dime la primera pista.

Edward sonrió con esa sonrisa torcida que me enloquecía.

-La primera pista es una canción de sin bandera- entra en mi vida- me dijo Edward, recordaba esa canción yo sé que sí, primero pensaré en el coro _"Entra en mi vida, te abro la puerta, sé que en tus brazos ya no habrá noches desiertas…"_

Sentía que esa era la respuesta, empecé a analizarla… puerta…. puerta… empecé a ver más detalladamente el lugar, y en eso vi una rosa, con una nota en la manija de la puerta, pero no era como las rosas que había visto en ese jardín, era del tipo de las rosas que tenía en mi florero, esas que me había dado mi admirador… _El juego se llama "encuentra lo que te falta"…_eso que me había dicho Edward me puso a pensar que lo que me falta puede ser lo que había querida que mi admirador completara… ¡mí docena de rosas, claro!

Tomé la nota antes de abrirla Edward me estaba sonriendo, con una mirada de satisfacción de que haya encontrado la rosa. La nota decía:

_Muy bien Bella, la siguiente canción es la siguiente:_

_I'll be- Edwin McCain, es de una película que imagino_

_Ya viste, solo te puedo decir un extra en esta pista_

_Cenicienta… y ya te dije demasiado, hahaha,_

_Suerte._

_Edward_

Me puse a analizar la nota, Cenicienta + I'll Be = ¿?, sabía que tenía un significado, un lugar, un objeto, pero no recordaba cual era, observé el lugar y al ver el quiosco, lo recordé, fue donde Cenicienta baila con su príncipe, La nueva Cenicienta, ¡claro!

Tomé mi rosa, la nota y fui al quiosco, ahí me puse a buscar algo que resaltara, hasta que me di cuenta que no había revisado por afuera del quiosco, sino solo adentro, fue por impulso, así que baje las escaleras que tenía, y revisé el quiosco por afuera pero nada había, ¿me habré equivocado?, según yo no.

Decidí verlo con mas detalle, y no me había fijado de que de lejos, visto por el otro lado de donde yo lo vi, había una flor, en la parte del techo, traté de bajarla pero no pude, Edward se acercó a mí y bajó la rosa con otra nota y me sonrió.

_Ya encontraste el segundo tesoro,_

_Pero el tercero no va a ser tan fácil, _

_La canción es The rose- Westlife, _

_Suerte,_

_Edward_

¿The rose? Pero eso sería una ironía ¿no?, me faltan dos rosas para que sea la docena, pero, no me acordaba muy bien de la letra…

-¿Edward, me puedes prestar tu ipod, por favor?- él asintió, me sonrió y me lo dio.

Empecé a buscar la canción, en su ipod estaba una imagen que venía con la canción, se me hizo conocida, al ampliarla vi que era la del jardín, y de curiosa revisé las otras canciones que me había dado pero no tenía foto ni nada, empecé a analizar la canción y la foto, en eso entendí a lo que se refería la nota, y la foto, yo debía encontrar La rosa, entre todas las del jardín, o eso entendí.

Al ver la foto una y otra vez entendí que solo era una parte de todo el jardín, empecé a hacer comparaciones, pero por más que caminaba no encontraba la perspectiva perfecta de entre la foto y el jardín.

Me tardé más en este tesoro… y la verdad es que ya andaba medio perdida… pero… al pensar en perspectivas y en como había encontrado la segunda rosa pensé en ir hasta el final… pero nada… hasta que decidí ver el paisaje de regreso, tal vez así encontraría la rosa.

Seguí observando el paisaje y la foto, la verdad es que la foto ya me la sabía de memoria en eso pude notar un puntito rojo donde se encontraban los girasoles, al irme acercando pude que lo que creía haber sido un punto era en realidad una rosa, y esa era La rosa, al abrir la nota, ésta decía:

_Muy bien Bella, encontraste el 3er tesoro,_

_Ya solo queda uno… que no estará fácil_

_Pero tampoco complicado… escucha la _

_Canción Fearless- Taylor Swift y sabrás_

_Qué es lo que debes buscar…_

_Suerte_

_Edward_

La canción de Fearless me gustaba mucho… era una canción que… me describía en parte, describía mi vida, pero ¿por qué usar esa canción?, ya que tenía el ipod de Edward en la mano aproveché para escuchar la canción, aunque me la sabía de memoria, me gustaba escucharla… recordé le primer beso que me dio Edward, en el estacionamiento, después de haber estado de lo más confundida ese día, de lo que Edward sentiría por mi, ese beso me demostró lo mucho que me quería.

Eso me hizo sonrojar, pero de ahí en fuera la canción no me decía más… ¿o será que era un beso?, ¿ahora me tocaba a mí darle un beso a Edward?, después de ese beso solo hubo besos cortos, y besos en la mejilla, pero nada más, pero ahora yo robarle un beso a él… ok… estaba en el borde de la vergüenza, nunca había hecho algo así… pero por Edward… por besar sus labios… para que digo que no, si la verdad es que quería besarlo.

Seguí escuchando la canción para relajarme… tomé la tercera rosa, y la nota, e hice como si todavía estuviera analizando la nota… cuando en realidad ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

Me acerqué al quiosco y ahí en un barandal dejé las rosas junto con las notas, y apagué el ipod y lo dejé ahí también, caminé hacia Edward, esperando parecer lo más inocente posible, me acerqué a él y en el momento en que volteó y me sonrió, sin dudarlo lo besé… y él me correspondió, fue un beso tierno, cálido, pero también apasionado.

No quería dejar de besarlo, no quería apartarme de él, de sentir sus dulces labios junto con los míos, pero tuve que separarme para tomar aire, y él también lo hizo, o eso creo la verdad no me fijé, pero el ver su mirada estaba llena de alegría, con un poco de lujuria debo decir, eso me hizo sonrojar y pensar que tal vez no estuvo tan mal el beso que le di.

Me mostró esa sonrisa torcida que tanto me fascinaba y se acercó de una forma muy tentadora mí, para reducir el poco espacio que había entre los dos, pero de un momento a otro se colocó detrás de mi.

-Bella… tus besos son mi perdición…creo que sí lograste obtener tu 4to tesoro junto con algo extra- me susurró al oído, dándole un tono de seductor a su voz, el cual me puso la piel de gallina, pero cuando besó mi cuello, sentía que en ese momento mis piernas no podían sostenerme más de la sensación tan dulce que me hizo sentir.

Mi corazón latió desenfrenado, y mi respiración se entrecortó, sentía que todo a mi alrededor era perfecto, y así quería que fuera, Edward me cubrió los ojos con una tela, la cual no sabía que tenía, tomó mi mano y me fue guiando hacia… mi tesoro…mi rosa… o eso creía.

No sabía a lo que se refería con ese algo extra, pero de pensarlo me ponía más y más nerviosa, preferí respirar hondo y tratar de recordar algo que me hiciera sentir paz, y recordé mi prado, con eso ya pude tranquilizar un poco más mi corazón.

-Muy bien Bella… ¿lista?- me dijo Edward, asentí, era lo único que podía hacer, me quitó la tela, y lo que vi me dejó asombrada, no sé por dónde me llevó, pero por donde yo recorrí el jardín para encontrar las rosas no me acuerdo haber visto esta clase de sorpresa… quizás había un pasadizo secreto o algo, la verdad es que Edward estaba lleno de sorpresas.

Continuará


End file.
